


Beautiful combination (satisfaction guarantee)

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2019 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), MaggyLu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Легкая, совершенно летняя история, в которой хорошие парни стреляют в плохих, спасают красивых девушек, беспокоятся, спорят и любят друг друга.





	Beautiful combination (satisfaction guarantee)

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия Пост-ГВ (MCU), пост-шестой сезон (Hawaii Five-0).  
[Иллюстрации](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218171606.htm) к фику.

_Love and hate what a beautiful combination  
Sending shivers up and down my spine.  
Erasure (Love to Hate You, "CHORUS", 1991)_

**1  
**

**Стив Макгарретт + Дэнни Уильямс**

— Ты же любишь города. Каменные джунгли, фонари вместо солнца, асфальтовая крошка из-под колес.

— Да. Но это не город, — Дэнни привычно повышает голос. Еще бы. Он невероятно зол, и чертов Макгарретт, как обычно, ухудшает дело, разворачивая навигатор прямо ему под нос.

— А GPS утверждает, что город, если ты разучился читать после всех ударов по голове, то произнесу по буквам. Сорк-сити.

— В городе должны быть люди и, знаешь, вот это вот все: магазины, бары, гребаные автозаправки. Прокат автомобилей, в конце концов!

— Значит, ты все же любишь Гонолулу.

— Я люблю дочь. Еще кофе, а не те помои, которые ты влил в меня три часа назад. И когда не нужно угонять чужой "Шевроле", потому что у тебя есть пара своих. И мне все это не нравится, а особенно твой взгляд. Ничего хорошего для моей бедной печени он не предвещает. Может быть, отпуск я и планировал провести вдали от дома, но не в декорациях низкобюджетного фильма ужасов.

— Это потому, что все отдыхают там, где живешь ты.

— Следи за дорогой, Стив. Если тебе все равно, врежемся ли мы в бетонный забор посреди безлюдного… ладно, ладно, готов признать, это город. Но все же я не собираюсь заканчивать свои дни с куском подушки безопасности в зубах. Я даже не уверен, есть ли она в этой колымаге.

Лейтенант-коммандер Стив Макгарретт улыбается так широко, что Дэнни на секунду забывает, где они и почему мчатся в чужой машине по жалкому подобию Сайлент Хилла за четыре тысячи миль от океана, острова Оаху и вообще Гавайев. И только вдвоем, потому что Макгарретта не убедишь просить поддержки у полиции штата, и не конвоируй его Дэнни последние двадцать четыре часа даже в туалет — непременно сбежал бы в одиночку. Сюда, в Сорк-сити, где сходились три ниточки из целого пучка.

Вчерашний день Дэнни помнит до мельчайших деталей. Влажность 90%. Время совпадения сигналов 13:11. Температура +27 по Цельсию. На Грейс была зеленая юбка и розовые носки. Из меню закусочной Камеконы исчезли бургеры с чесночным соусом. Потому что, кому нужен чесночный соус на Гавайях, где каждый первый рассчитывает поцеловаться в ближайшие сто двадцать минут? Дэнни Уильямс, детектив спецотряда "Пять-ноль", чьи ребра сейчас сжимают затяжки бронежилета, мог бы рассказать, как сто двадцать минут превращаются в сто двадцать дней, а дальше в тысячу двести, после которых считать бросаешь, и вдруг ты оказываешься в ебаном Сорк-сити, и ты, конечно, не мог иначе, ведь дело не в какой-то… впрочем, весьма и весьма какой Кэтрин Роллинз. И дело не в неровной строчке по краю короткого рукава коммандера Стива Макгарретта. И эта, мать ее, ассиметричная, сбивающаяся с линии на каждом третьем стежке полоска, совсем не сводит Дэнни с ума. И край ползущего завитка татуировки из-под синей, ровно в цвет глаз, футболки, теряющийся почти невесомым штрихом на границе едва заметных темных волосков…

— Блядь, Стив, ты мог бы нежнее жать на тормоз? Прости, что употребил твое имя и слово "нежно" в одной фразе. Где-то между ними подразумевалась точка.

— Обожаю тебя за отточенность формулировок, — отзывается тот, ни на деление не снижая скорости.

— Я буду предельно точен, составляя твой некролог.

Дэнни ворчит, он не может выбиваться из образа. Дэнни — "я всей душой ненавижу то, от чего тебя так прет, Макгарретт" — Уильямс, готов отдать каждый свой вздох за легкое подрагивание правого уголка губ своего напарника и друга. Поэтому Дэниел — да, спасибо, я знаю свое полное имя, но предпочел бы Дэнни, если вы удосужитесь спросить — проверяет крепления жилета на себе и на всякий случай, где может дотянуться, — на Стиве. Потому что никто не пришлет вертолет с группой реаниматологов на окраину Сорк-сити за двумя придурками без жетонов.

В тот момент, когда он размышляет, что лучше: поаккуратнее придавить сонную артерию Макгарретта или прострелить ему колено, чтобы тот хоть немного снизил скорость, навигатор издает странный булькающий звук, идет зелеными полосами, и точка, которая привела их с Гавайев в херову глушь в центре континента, гаснет навсегда.

— Чудесно, — говорит Дэнни, вертя в руках свой отключившийся телефон, и у него нет запала даже возмущаться. — Сейчас на нас выпрыгнет толпа зомби. Прошу, если до рассвета кому-то удастся меня укусить…

— Да-да, непременно. Я пристрелю тебя лично. Куда предпочитаешь?

— Лучше в сердце. Не хочу пугать Грейс своей развороченной головой.

— Считаешь, что будешь выглядеть хуже, чем при жизни? — на губах Макгарретта тень усмешки, но глаза серьезны.

Звонок Кэтрин, ни слова, всего лишь сигнал и легкий выдох в динамик, вчера в 13:04. Что бы с ней ни происходило — бывшему лейтенанту морской разведки хватило умения и сил удерживать звонок, пока отряд Пять-ноль сумел засечь вызов, идущий именно отсюда. Все эти пять минут Дэнни думал, что, будь Кэтрин Роллинз мужчиной, он не церемонился бы и разорвал ее на клочки, точь-в-точь похожие на те, в которые она превратила душу Стива. По счастью, Чин Хо Келли вовремя выдернул его из мстительных фантазий, замечая странную активность, после чего у Дэнни появилась задача: не дать Макгарретту выйти из комнаты одному. Он даже проглотил едкие комментарии, глядя, как на большом экране ярко-красная дуга совмещается с зеленой точкой сигнала Кэтрин. До этого мертвый сигнал маячка, вшитого в край юбки, — благослови боже дядю исчезнувшей вчера девочки — вдруг оживает у одной из вышек в Небраске и дальше дает четкий сияющий след до самого Сорк-сити, и глаза Чина из узких становятся почти круглыми, когда Макгарретт запрашивает совпадения по похищениям со всей страны.

Так и есть: тридцать четыре пропавших девочки, — все как одна чуть младше Грейс, и только у двоих из них опекуны были столь осмотрительны, что вложили чип в одежду и серьгу.

Теперь они здесь, где сошлись три сигнала, и Дэнни привычно проверяет магазин, досылая патрон в патронник, и вовсе не злится, нет. Разве осознанное желание прикончить Стива за то, что он, как обычно, решил разрулить все сам, можно считать злостью? Его оправдает любой суд присяжных. Весь мир знает, что коммандер Макгарретт невыносим.

Легкий, едва слышный щелчок напоминает: длина ресниц некоего коммандера, равно как и разворот его плеч, и слегка припухшая жилка над самым краем жесткого кевлара, и тот самый зеленый завиток чернил под синим рукавом — все это мелочи, пустяки. Судьба каждой из девочек сейчас зависит от того, насколько мерно и спокойно Дэнни сможет жать на спуск своего Зига.

Cтив паркует машину так неожиданно плавно, четко вписываясь меж двух едва заметных линий на парковке у длинного серого здания, что Дэнни не может удержаться от аплодисментов. Он восхитился бы и тому, как тот зеркальным жестом еще раз проверяет застежки жилета — свои, а потом самого Дэнни, ощупывает навесы и дополнительные крепления, а напоследок пристегивает к его поясу ножны с Ка-Баром. Макгарретт, детектив не может резать глотки одним отточенным движением, ты не знал? Сила моей профессии в другом.

Но почему-то Дэнни теряет все слова, глядя, как Стив распахивает дверцу машины, пригибаясь, вскидывает автомат, поводит им на сто восемьдесят градусов и командует:

— Чисто. Можешь выходить.

— Только твоего разрешения и ждал, — откликается он, выпрыгивая из "Шевроле".

Впереди, метрах в двухстах, мертвые стены и тусклые осколки в окнах полуразрушенного длинного корпуса. Вроде ангар-не ангар, а, может, и промышленный склад с покосившимися рамами, ржавыми остовами перекрытий и осыпавшимися бетонными стенами — таких мрачных заброшенных зданий Дэнни не видел с тех пор, как шесть с лишним лет назад покинул Нью-Джерси. Хотя, казалось бы, и на Гавайях работа его не щадила.

Макгарретт предсказуемо лезет первым, сбивая прикладом хлипкий замок, и сторонится только после короткого "Чисто".

Привычно забирает вправо вдоль стены, оставляя напарнику левую сторону. В огромном темном помещении так тихо, что Дэнни слышит скрип пыли под собственными ботинками. Лучи их фонариков выхватывают из полумрака завесы паутины, широкие квадратные опоры и открытые пространства между ними. Чем дальше они продвигаются, обходя периметр, тем яснее Дэнни понимает: в здании пусто.

Они встречаются в центре, растерянно глядя друг на друга, в глазах Стива отчетливо читается досада.

— В порядке исключения разрешаю спрыгнуть оттуда, — Дэнни указывает на узкую балку под самым потолком. — Надеюсь, расшибешься и на время прекратишь мешать мне собирать улики.

Они говорят шепотом, потому что коммуникатор так же не ловит волну, как и бесполезные телефоны, и от этого ответное:

— Сделаю все, что попросишь, лишь бы доставить тебе удовольствие, — звучит гораздо интимнее, чем Дэнни может выдержать.

Но где-то здесь оборвались все сигналы, а значит, Кэтрин и как минимум две девочки находились в здании не позже, чем вчера днем. А потому долбанутый морской котик может засунуть свои шутки… куда ему будет угодно. Кстати, неудачные и не цепляющие, Макгарретт.

Дэнни светит себе под ноги, стараясь идти по собственным следам, чтобы случайно не затоптать чужие. Надеется, что Стив поступает так же, но вряд ли. Тот заметит важное, только если наткнется на полноценный труп.

— Дэнно, эй, Дэнно, — зовут его из темноты, и, блядь, сколько раз он просил не называть его этим прозвищем. Самое время, да?

Стив присел у одной из квадратных колонн, направляя луч на землю, и Дэнни заметил блестящий черный бок телефона, торчащий из щели между столбом и цементной плитой.

— Нехилое обеспечение у "Красного креста", — ворчит он прежде, чем аккуратно подцепить пластиковый корпус. — С моей зарплатой я не могу позволить себе разбрасываться такими дорогими гаджетами.

— Наверняка Кейт надеялась, что сигнал продержится, пока не сядет батарея, — говорит Стив.

— Наверняка у нее нашлись дела поважнее. Что-то вроде "знаешь, Стив, я люблю тебя, но… в Непале землетрясение, и, возможно, я зависну там на пару лет". О, бога ради, не делай такое лицо, это же не я тебя дважды бросил и забыл рассказать, что до Непала так и не доехал. Хотя нет, делай. С ним я боюсь тебя, а не за тебя.

Стив успевает открыть рот, чтобы возразить, но толстый бетонный столб рушится на них, словно разрезанная дюжиной острых ножей гора фруктового желе, и Дэнни слышит чавкающий звук, с которым пуля разрывает плоть.

Он стоит на четвереньках, все тело гудит, по виску ползет теплая струйка, и ноги печет огнем так, будто кто-то решил приготовить суп в его коленной чашечке.

— Стив! Стив! — зовет он, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд и нашарить вырванный из рук пистолет.

— Порядок, — откликается тот где-то за несколько шагов.

— Это значит, что ты не выплевываешь кишки через рот, а всего лишь пытаешься затолкать их в живот руками?

— Расслабься, только одна навылет. Сука, татуировку попортил, опять…

Нападают на них так же молча, слаженно и молниеносно.

Две крупные фигуры в темной одежде возникают из мрака, и автомат Макгарретта, словно заколдованный, отлетает в сторону от удара по предплечью. Денни достается по затылку чем-то тяжелым — явно металлическим брусом, и пока он оседает в бетонную крошку, видит, как Стив бросается вперед. Противник немного ниже его, но шире в плечах, и его движения так отточены и быстры, что Дэнни не сомневается: перед ними высококлассный боевик. Судя по бороде и болтающемуся на шее куску ткани — араб или албанец. И хорошего в том, что Стив раз за разом пропускает мощные удары, только одно: они не ошиблись адресом.

Дэнни чертовски больно, но он улавливает позади мерное ровное дыхание второго, контролирующего его самого, и что-то он не слыхал раньше о благородных наемниках, ведущих бой один на один. Стив уже дважды успел рухнуть на колени и подняться, и пыль вокруг пахнет кровью из его простреленного плеча, а соперник так и не дал ему возможности вытащить нож или пистолет из набедренной кобуры.

Потому Дэнни вынужден соображать очень быстро. Пусть позже это окажется не лучшим решением.

Он рывком группируется и катится под ноги своему охраннику, как шар для боулинга в ряд кеглей — одним мощным сильным движением. Здоровенный тип летит на обломки бетона со странным грохотом, словно закован в средневековые латы, и Дэнни успевает дотянуться до своего Зига, вскинуться на колено, привычно ухватить рукоятку двумя ладонями и…

— Стив! Слева ствол! — раздается раньше, чем он успевает нажать на спуск.

Момент повисает долгий, тягучий, как нагретая солнцем жвачка.

Широкоплечий бородач поворачивается к Дэнни, чтобы в прыжке ударить ногой по его запястьям, а Стив по какой-то идиотской причине бросается на землю в том же направлении вместо того, чтобы уйти в другую сторону.

Полет пули уже не остановить, и Дэнни застывает камнем в немом осознании — выстрел придется точно в голову его напарнику. По ушам бьет металлический лязг, сверкают искры и почему-то пахнет грозой, и последнее, что улавливает Дэнни, — чей-то ворчливый голос, будто издали.

— Стив, не на это я рассчитывал, когда ты сказал "заодно немного развлечемся".

Дэнни даже рад, что это его последняя мысль.

**2  
**

**Стив Роджерс + Баки Барнс**

Все было весело и просто до самого Сорк-сити.

Первые два часа они пытались не разбиться в миниатюрном джете короля Т'Чаллы. Хрупкая с виду птичка ныряла вверх-вниз, обходя трассы рейсовых лайнеров, и Баки возмущался, проклиная попытки Стива угробить себя всеми доступными способами. Больше для порядка, конечно, и потому, что сидеть позади, впритирку к месту пилота, при каждом резком движении зарываясь носом в волосы на его затылке, — то еще развлечение. К счастью, на креслах монарх Ваканды не экономил, и исключительно поэтому Баки пока не пробил стояком спинку насквозь.

Стив шумно вдыхал, когда нос джета уходил вверх, и не сопротивлялся давлению, откидывая голову назад. Только тихо ворчал сквозь зубы. Что-то вроде того, что меньше не значит лучше и он предпочел бы транспорт, где не приходится упираться коленями в приборную панель. Минут двадцать они провели, стараясь не встретиться лбами друг с другом и с любым предметом в узкой кабине, попеременно меняя цифровую маскировку, а если Баки и отпустил с десяток пошлостей, то, позвольте, какой кретин выдал им в наборе лицо популярной певицы? Охрененная конспирация и тебе идет, Стиви. Правда. Опустим детали, вроде той, что у нее сиськи размером с два воздушных шара. Глаза? Какие глаза? Ты точно смотрел то видео? Ну-ка, погуглим прямо сейчас. Погляди, как прыгают. Если потренируешься, то сможешь так же и со своими. Кстати, в этой посудине разве нет холодной воды?

Он намерен шутить до последнего — Стив психует, и кому, как не ему, знать, как это выглядит. Просто у того белеют губы, чуть зеленеет радужка правого глаза и мочки ушей едва розовеют. А Баки знает, в таком состоянии Стив способен… На что угодно. Фантазия Баки не простирается настолько далеко, а потому лучше идти проверенным путем: сравнять цвет его скул с цветом ушей и хоть на время заставить мозг притормозить. Можно подумать, он не понимает, что произошло. Стив не имеет и половины информации о том, какую подготовку проходят Черные Вдовы. И если с Наташей действительно что-то случилось… Что ж, впереди у них не легкая прогулка от Бруклина до Манхэттена.

— Я не могу видеть эти рожи, — вздыхает Баки после очередной примерки. — Да на хер. Если сдохну, то хотя бы с собственным лицом.

Стив стягивает ладонью нано-маску, и глаза его серьезны, как перед боем. Баки думает: когда выяснится, что Вдова просто решила устроить себе отпуск и избавиться от назойливого контроля, со Стива причитается за все волнения, и список желаний будет не коротким.

Прикинуть его до конца он не успевает — Стив переводит джет на ручное управление. И Баки немедленно ставит первым номером в списке холодный компресс и расслабляющий массаж, потому что, кажется, он пересчитал задницей все впадины, ухабы и трещины на окраине Сорк-сити.

— Эти кресла никуда не годятся, — констатирует он, а Стив только морщится, выдвигаясь боком с места пилота, и трет поясницу и бедро.

Баки калибрует новую руку. Шури сказала "гламурно", ему не нравится слово, но контраст темного, будто вороненого, металла и золотых прожилок сочленений завораживает. Он придирчиво оглядывает Стива, шикает на него, когда тот морщится. Если он считал, что Баки позволит ему выйти из джета, не убедившись, что под одеждой вибраниумный нагрудник, а карманы объемных брюк-карго — я еще не говорил, как они тебе идут, Стив? Жаль, жаль досадное упущение, когда-нибудь исправлюсь, — набиты запасными магазинами, парой лишних пушек и тремя аптечками первой помощи. Необходимость, считает Баки, пусть и не слишком удобно махать ногами с нужной скоростью.

Пальцы Стива скользят по его груди, прослеживая золотистый завиток вакандского жилета, заходят вправо и влево, проверяя прочность. Броня прекрасна, будто ее рисовал какой-нибудь старый художник, но любой лучик света стократ отразится от тонкой блестящей полоски, и потому Баки со вздохом сожаления застегивает поверх простую черную куртку. Честное слово, если Стив решит проверить каждое из креплений на бедрах и голенях, им придется остаться в джете на неопределенное время.

Упс, Баки считает, что Черная Вдова могла бы выиграть для них эти несколько часов.

Судя по тому, как резко Стив отрывает пальцы от его шеи, их мнения не совпадают.

— Готов, Бак?

— Никогда не готов. Пошли.

Они спрыгивают на потрескавшийся асфальт с двух сторон, и нет, чтобы укрыться за крылом и проверить обстановку, — этот отчаянный придурок выпрямляется в полный рост и делает несколько первых шагов вперед, поправляя край клетчатого платка на шее. Стоит сказать, что с ним и этой жуткой бородой он похож на звезду новостей из рубрики "разыскивается за терроризм и насилие", или просто сфотографировать украдкой, потом сунуть под нос и наслаждаться тем, как Стив Роджерс ошалело хлопает ресницами?

— Какое милое местечко, — говорит Баки вместо всего, что крутится у него в голове.

— Похоже на наши старые портовые склады, — откликается Стив.

— Не помню.

— Врешь. Такое невозможно забыть. Там водились крысы размером с твою руку.

— Будем надеяться, что Вдова прихватила с собой пару крысоловок.

— Наташа. Неужели так сложно? Наташа.

— Ах, да-да-да, мисс Романофф.

Не время и не место спорить, и подошвы тяжелых ботинок стучат по асфальту так, что будь в Сорк-сити хоть одна живая душа, — непременно высунула бы нос наружу, испугавшись сдвигов в земной коре.

Что ж… видел Баки здания и похуже. Это выглядит покинутым, и ни нос, ни ухо не улавливают присутствия людей. Рамы на окнах трухлявые, деревянные, Баки легко взбирается вверх по выщербленной стене, чтобы аккуратно, пальцами левой, вынуть по очереди верхнюю перемычку, осколки стекла и боковые брусы.

Когда Стив оказывается рядом, Баки даже не возражает. Сторонится, пропуская вперед:

— Путь свободен, мой капитан!

— Еще одна такая шутка, и до конца жизни буду называть тебя сержантом Барнсом, — кривится тот, ступая в темноту.

Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходит. Они теснятся плечом к плечу на узком откосе, и лучше не пытаться нащупать бедро Стива, а если уж добрался, то сделать вид, будто все — случайность, еще одна проверка снаряжения перед броском.

— Кажется, здесь пусто, — шепчет Стив.

Прекрасно, черт раздери. Пять часов перелета, чтобы констатировать очевидное. Могли бы протянуть еще немного до Вегаса.

Скрежет металла раздается так неожиданно, что Баки хочется прочистить ухо. Никто не может быть столь неосторожным, сбивая замок снаружи. И все же они здесь: две темные фигуры, освещающие путь, подствольными фонарями. Один высокий и движется плавно, пружиня на полусогнутых, держит короткий "Хеклер и Кох" MP7A1 так, будто родился с ним в руках. Тот, что ушел влево по периметру, — гораздо ниже ростом, но плечи и бедра образуют идеальный треугольник. Почти такой же, как у Стива, поверьте, Баки есть с кем сравнивать. Эти двое — команда. Ясно с первого взгляда, Баки не раздумывает долго: их действия синхронны, но тот, что ниже, слегка запаздывает, движется медленнее, будто пропуская невидимого напарника вперед на один шаг.

— Плохо дело, — шепчет Баки на ухо Стиву. — Во-первых, копы или спецназ, а это крайне нежелательная встреча в нашем положении. Во-вторых, проверь-ка свой телефон. Мой наушник прекратил вибрировать, а значит, мы в мертвой зоне.

Стив цедит сквозь зубы короткое ругательство, и если бы улыбка Баки могла светиться в темноте, то их давно сняли снизу выстрелами. Баки ценит такие моменты — в них проступает мальчишка-Стив и до войны-то несдержанный на язык, а во время нее еще и изрядно пополнивший свой лексикон.

Те двое снизу, хоть и прибыли позже, но действуют активнее: сходятся в центре, переговариваются почти неслышно, и тот, что пониже, опасно размахивает рукой с пистолетом, а высокий все шире расправляет плечи с каждым его жестом.

Баки умеет ждать. Пара пустяков. Главное — покрепче вцепиться в край куртки Стива, чтобы тот не спрыгнул вниз раньше времени и не запорол ситуацию ко всем чертям. Потому что парочка внизу явно знает, что делает. Они вновь расходятся, внимательно исследуя каждый дюйм пола, и высокий на секунду замирает, останавливая луч фонарика у основания колонны.

— Дэнно, эй, Дэнно, — громко зовет он, и более дурацкие имена Баки встречались редко.

Не удивительно, что коротышка возмущен сильнее прежнего. Не затыкается, но подхватывает с пола что-то очень похожее на телефон, и ждать дальше нельзя.

Баки толкает Стива бедром, шепчет:

— Давай постараемся никого не убить. Лишние проблемы нам ни к чему, — и жмет кнопку излучателя, запуская невидимую волну энергии.

Стив повторяет его движение, и вдвоем они крошат бетонную колонну на тысячу тяжелых осколков, а тупой верзила сам оказывается на пути, и Баки только с досадой щелкает языком, отдергивая руку, чтобы очередной энергетический луч пришелся в плечо, а не в шею.

Стив прыгает первым. Нет, Баки не сомневался, что так и произойдет. Просто до сих пор не может привыкнуть.

И когда тот вступает в рукопашную с высоким, и — по всему видно — отлично подготовленным солдатом, Баки… ну, он с радостью заплатил бы за попкорн и понаблюдал из первого ряда. Он аккуратно прикладывает Дэнно пальцем по затылку, и тому хватает, чтобы отключиться и не мешать.

Баки восхищен. В хорошей драке есть прелесть, а Стив и высокий в кевларовом жилете демонстрируют высший класс. В воздухе пахнет кровью и потом, и где-то в глубине рождается давно забытое чувство эйфории боя, и как бы Баки ни стремился — это часть личности, которую он не изгонит из себя никогда. Он смотрит во все глаза, как противник Стива раз за разом упорно поднимается с колен, вновь бросаясь в атаку, и понимает: Стив не бьет в полную силу, потому что воля достойна уважения. Может быть, не стоило так отвлекаться и не принимать в расчет лежащего в пыли Дэнно. Баки вдруг валится на бетонные осколки, успевая только сгруппироваться, чтобы острые края пришлись на левую руку, и видит, как быстрым бликом в полумраке мелькает рукоятка.

— Стив! Слева ствол! — кричит он.

Не такой уж этот высокий профессионал. Или он путает право и лево, как в детстве сестричка Баки, и вместо того, чтобы уйти с линии огня напарника, ныряет прямо наперерез. Лицо Дэнно кривится в немом крике ужаса, когда Стив бьет по его запястью, направляя дуло в землю.

Баки успевает. Протягивает руку над телом высокого и ловит пулю металлической ладонью. Ну, может, он слегка приложил идиота по темени, но мигрень проходит, а выстрел в голову — нет.

Глаза Дэнно туманятся от шока, колено, на которое тот опирался, скользит в пыли, и он заваливается на бок, хватая ртом воздух и хрипя что-то нечленораздельное.

— Стив, не на это я рассчитывал… — выдыхает Баки.

**3  
**

**Стив Макгарретт и Баки Барнс**

В себя он приходит резко и, кажется, довольно быстро. Глаз не открывает, не поднимает опущенной головы, по очереди напрягая мышцы. Простреленное плечо ноет, но стянуто тугой повязкой, руки заведены за спину и скреплены чем-то мягким, явно не наручниками. Бронежилет все еще на месте, что крайне странно, но все навесы пусты. От щиколоток до колен все те же эластичные путы. Виски ноют, и затылок саднит в месте, куда пришелся удар чем-то металлическим раньше, чем выстрел разворотил ему черепную коробку. Дэнни!

Макгарретт напрягает слух. В ушах все еще шумит, но по левую руку можно различить глубокое знакомое дыхание, вроде бы без хрипов и свойственных тяжелым ранениям звуков.

Стараясь ничем не выдать себя, он вслушивается тщательнее.

Чуть поодаль едва различимые шорохи, тихие перешептывания. Сквозь ресницы проникает неяркий свет. Стив Макгарретт не на шутку озадачен произошедшим. Не сказать, что его редко били. Бывало и хуже за долгую службу. Бородатый вполне мог уложить его одним мощным движением — дрался и парировал атаки четко, умело и с такой скоростью, что сделал бы славу любой футбольной команде.

И даже в полутьме Стив видел, как тот притормаживает, сдерживает силу, чтобы удар не стал летальным. Возможно, им сохранили жизнь ради получения какой-то информации.

— Вот что я скажу вам, парни. Вы приняли очень, очень неверное решение. Это точно. Оно гарантирует вам массу неприятностей, лучшей из которых может стать долгий тюремный срок.

Дэнни! Ну конечно! Разве ему хватило бы выдержки молча проанализировать ситуацию и подождать, пока эти двое сами начнут говорить? Стив со вздохом открывает глаза.

Дэнни — живой и почти невредимый — так же связанный по рукам и ногам, с лицом, припорошенным бетонной крошкой. Наконец-то растрепанный, видит бог, как Стив ненавидит его вечно прилизанную прическу. И если он все еще не потерял способность говорить — значит, в порядке.

— Эй, тут нифига не удобно сидеть, — кричит тот в темноту. — Я слишком молод, чтобы зарабатывать геморрой и простатит из-за двух придурков.

— Привет, Дэнно, — шепчет Стив. — Сожалею. Тебе не удалось прикончить меня. Как ты это пережил?

— Заткнись уже, неуклюжий неандерталец. Только такой осел, как ты, мог броситься под выстрел, — Дэнни не понижает голоса, и шуршание в тени на мгновение прекращается, оттуда, видимо, прислушиваются к диалогу.

— Ты же орал, что слева ствол!

— Я?! Мне казалось, что пересадка печени не влияет на слух. Если хочешь знать, у меня руки до сих пор трясутся. Так жалею, что не попал.

— В следующий раз целься точнее, — шипит Макгарретт.

Издали доносится приглушенный смешок, и вперед выступает один из двоих — весь в черном, с пронзительными ледяными глазами и длинными темными волосами, небрежно убранными в хвост. Мягкие плавные движения, широкая грудь, явно прикрытая бронежилетом под курткой, оттягивающий карманы груз и множество креплений на бедрах никак не вяжутся с легкой спокойной усмешкой и тонкими лучиками морщинок у глаз.

— Забавные такие, — говорит незнакомец, опасно близко подходя к Стиву и Дэнни. — Прости, чувак, вышло небольшое недоразумение.

— По-твоему, это недоразумение? — Дэнни дергает спутанными ногами. — Когда случаются неувязочки, нормальные люди говорят "извините" и идут своей дорогой.

— Оставляя тебя над трупом напарника, — патлатому все еще смешно; он не вынимает левую руку из кармана и двигается так, будто сейчас или растечется в лужицу по полу, или взовьется вверх стрелой.

Тот непредсказуемый тип людей, который Стив Макгарретт считает самым опасным.

— Я же не виноват, что он такой… — кривится Дэнни.

— Эй, я тоже понятия не имел, что ты путаешь право и лево, — пора бы уже и Макгарретту что-то сказать. Он не намерен выяснять отношения прямо под носом у чужаков, но лучше будет, если никому и в голову не придет, что он сделает все, лишь бы его напарник продолжал тупо, бездарно и вовсе не обидно, нет, шутить. Ближайшие лет пятьдесят.

— Нас будут искать, — говорит Макгарретт опасному типу. — Так что если хотите что-то узнать, советую не терять времени. Не очень-то я люблю пытки, но полгодика уже не практиковался в допросах под медицинским коктейлем. Так что предупреждаю, могу не выдержать. Не я — моя новая печень. Она не внушает доверия.

— Дружище, это **_моя_** печень, и если ты считаешь, что от нее лучше избавиться…

— Я руковожу операцией, — Макгарретт не обращает внимания на выкрики Дэнни и глядит только в немигающие глаза напротив. — Вся информация у меня.

— Руководишь ты, только пока не ранен, — фыркает Дэнни. — А потом начинается: ой, сегодня ты ведешь машину; ой, посади неисправный самолет; я тут как раз собрался помирать, не хочешь выслушать мою последнюю волю? Так что, если ты цел, то да, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Дэнни пытается дернуться, подняться, но связан надежно, и плана у них нет никакого. Атаковать этого и второго, который в темноте издает смешки, похожие на чихание кошки, — безнадежно.

— Слушай, Дэнно, — вдруг говорит патлатый, и голос у него тоже неожиданно мягкий и спокойный для человека с таким снаряжением и лицом сумасшедшего маньяка. — Твой друг — невероятный тупица, да?

Дэнни захлебывается фразой, а потом хохочет, обращаясь к Макгарретту:

— Видишь, даже незнакомые уроды правильно оценивают тебя с первого взгляда.

— Как и я их, — цедит Макгарретт. — Похоже, сербские или албанские наемники, работают на Казима аль-Маджида или Мансура Сахима. Последний считает, что наша встреча окончилась не в его пользу, так что это только мое дело. Кстати, мой напарник терпеть не может, когда его называют Дэнно, потому воздержись. Во избежание.

— За шутки о росте тоже бью без предупреждения, — скалится Дэнни. — Единственное исключение — я еще никогда такой не слышал. Но тут тебе нечего ловить.

Патлатый смеется, закидывая голову и неосторожно открывая горло, потом косится в сторону второго, выхватывает широкий нож и одним махом режет путы на ногах Дэнни. И пока тот пытается встать на затекшие ноги, освобождает еще и руки.

— Ну давай, бей, Дэнно, — предлагает он. — Признаюсь, своей подсечкой ты меня уделал.

— Послушай, детка. Остановись и подумай: ну вот что ты сейчас попросил? Ты считаешь, нормально командовать человеком, как цирковой собачкой? Да ладно. Ты же с виду неплохой мужик. Только не называй меня Дэнно, и все будет в порядке.

— Ага, Дэнно, — говорит тот, и Дэнни, конечно, бьет.

Стив и не ожидал другого.

Движения Дэнни не быстры, но правильны: он выбрасывает кулак правой, одновременно левой старается дотянуться до пистолета на бедре противника, а ногой ударить по лодыжкам. И были бы все шансы основательно потрепать это чучело, если бы не раздался металлический гул, а после вопль Дэнни:

— Эй, у тебя там что, обрезок трубы в рукаве?

Тот встряхивает поврежденной кистью, урод выпрямляет подставленное под удар плечо и ухмыляется — шире некуда:

— Если бы не это, твой друг был бы уже мертв.

Вытаскивает из кармана ладонь, разжимает кулак, и Дэнни видит на черном с золотыми прожилками металле чуть сплющенную пулю. Сороковку. От собственного Зига.

Макгарретт, конечно, слышал байки о счастливых случайностях, но может прикинуть, сколько в них на самом деле правды, а сколько — красивой сказки. Никто, даже обладая железным протезом и идеальной реакцией, не смог бы остановить выстрел с расстояния в двенадцать дюймов.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он.

— Прости, чувак, — обращается железнорукий к Стиву. — Это я тебя зацепил. Но, надеюсь, мы в расчете.

Гибкими искусственными пальцами он сует пулю в один из карманов жилета Макгарретта.

— Кстати, меня зовут Баки.

— И ты в роли хорошего копа, — недобро скалится Стив. — Как знакомо. Хочешь, слегка удивлю? В нашем дуэте хороший — он.

Макгарретт кивает на Дэнни, а тот щурится в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть второго, и как-то слишком часто этот Баки с железной рукой смеется. Слегка пугающая перспектива, но пока их не топят, не бьют электричеством и еще не вкололи какую-нибудь химию, а Дэнни свободен, шансы выбраться — максимальны.

— Кстати, на кого вы работаете? — интересуется Стив, раз уж этот Баки не торопится с вопросами, а поясница и без всяких пыток давно затекла.

— У нас тут личное дело.

— А, ну все ясно: у вас личное, у нас личное, — заводится Дэнни. — Может, разойдемся каждый по своим делам, да и все? Не такое уж приятное место для прогулок.

— У вас в машине арсенал, больше подходящий хорошо финансируемой группе боевиков, — констатирует Баки. — Жилеты армейские, а жетонов и документов я не нашел. Вы ухитрились накрыть местность сильной глушилкой, но пришли без подкрепления. Похоже, это вам требуется объяснять, какого черта вы здесь оказались.

— Так непривычно себя чувствую, даже нос чешется, — хмыкает Дэнни, пытаясь поймать взгляд Макгарретта и яростным жестом донести простую истину: не рыпайся, и все пойдет как надо. Как будто он нуждается в разъяснениях.

Любой мало-мальски заинтересованный в сотрудничестве преступник стал бы вести себя точно так же, как Баки, и значит, у них есть выход. Вступить в диалог, как следует разозлить и отвлечь внимание на себя. В четыре руки бить надежнее, чем в две, а Дэнни догадается незаметно ускользнуть и добраться до зоны действия сигнала. Если после этого Макгарретта не пристрелят сразу, то высока вероятность, что он продержится некоторое время, пока Дэнни, наплевав на конспирацию, поднимает на уши всех от Аляски до Гавайев.

— Обычно допросы ведет он, — ухмыляется Стив, кивая напарнику, и надеется, что тот прочел в его глазах полное согласие с планом. Если, конечно, они думают об одном и том же.

— Слушай, чувак, — говорит Баки и неожиданно, молниеносным движением, на которое Дэнни не успевает среагировать, рвет вниз молнию своей куртки, открывая странный бронежилет. Таких Стив Макгарретт не видел даже на презентациях прототипов: по темно-синему блестящему фону вьются золотые узоры, будто носитель брони готов специально подставиться под освещение и прицелы. Поверхность гладкая, полированная, и крепления по бокам отстегиваются одним нажатием на кнопку, замаскированную вычурным украшением.

Из темноты слышен протестующий возглас, но Баки скидывает на пол защиту, а после тянет через голову тонкую хенли, расправляя плечи.

— Ни хуя себе, — присвистывает Дэнни.

Торс Баки покрывают отметины, в которых можно безошибочно опознать несколько смертельных ранений, длинные побледневшие полосы хирургических надрезов и рваные пятна старых огнестрелов, а луч неяркого света искрится на золотистых полосах протеза. Плечо изуродовано шрамами — выпуклыми отметинами грубого вмешательства металла в живую плоть, и Стив пытается сообразить, сколько человека осталось ниже левой ключицы.

— Хочешь поговорить о пытках? — ухмыляется Баки, легкомысленно поворачивается к Дэнни спиной и стекает на пол, усаживаясь перед Макгарреттом, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне.

Несколько десятков секунд они пожирают друг друга взглядами, но Стив Макгарретт с предпоследнего курса Академии не мерялся, у кого длиннее и больше, не станет и сейчас.

— Терминатор, — фыркает Дэнни, — во что опять вляпалась твоя…

— Ах, значит, это была дамочка… Ну тогда ясно, ясно, — улыбается Баки и, похоже, решает, что демонстрацию способностей к выживанию и достижений медицины можно закончить. Натягивает одежду, косится за спину, откуда слышно легкое покашливание, и с картинным вздохом застегивает поверх расписной жилет. — Тот телефон, который вы подобрали… Ее? Мы тоже кое-кого ищем, и след привел сюда. Она пропала минимум сутки назад…

— Серьезно? Вот молодцы, сразу кинулись вызволять девицу из беды, — вдруг взрывается Дэнни, размахивая руками. — У вас-то аж одна пропала, вот везунчики. Куда уж нам, у нас-то всего тридцать пять!

— Повтори! — вдруг раздается из темноты, и все трое, как по команде, поворачивают головы на низкий рокочущий звук.

— Тридцать пять, — произносит Дэнни по слогам. — Это когда тройка и пятерка рядом. Без точек, запятых или дробей. Совершеннолетняя только одна, та, что сумела оставить телефон. Впрочем, в ее умственных способностях я тоже иногда сомневаюсь, поэтому…

Широкоплечий бородатый тип выдвигается вперед, перекрывая фигурой источник света. Баки срывается с места, а выражение лица Дэнни точь-в-точь, как в тот раз, когда Стив обставил его в "Скраббл".

— А-а, ну тогда все ясно, — выдыхает тот и ладонью ерошит и без того растрепанные волосы. Несвойственный Дэнни жест, выражение крайней растерянности, но пряди, падающие ему на лоб — столь редкое зрелище. И пусть Макгарретт пока не понимает, что в этом странного, но если бы Дэнни Уильямс умел удивляться, это выглядело именно так.

— Баки, — говорит бородатый, а его тон — нечто среднее между приказом и легким упреком, — думаю, их стоит выслушать.

— Ты можешь не открывать рот, пока я прихожу в себя, Стив? — бормочет Дэнни.

— Нет.

— Нет.

Откликаются оба. Широкоплечий секунду пристально изучает лицо Макгарретта, а потом начинает смеяться. Так искренне и заразительно, упираясь ладонями в колени и скаля зубы, что Баки и Дэнни моментально подхватывают, и спустя секунду все трое хохочут под непонимающим взглядом Макгарретта.

Веселье длится недолго: его тихий рык все же достигает ушей Дэнни.

— Ты правда не понял, что произошло? — тот утирает слезы ладонью, и, нет, Макгарретту совсем не смешно. Особенно от того, что Баки ловит взгляд Дэнни, кивает и вновь прыскает, едва произнося:

— Ну да. Стив ведь такое редкое имя.

— Слушай, Макгарретт, я допускаю, что ты родился в бронежилете и с инструкцией по сборке автомата вместо мозга. Даже могу представить, что тебя сконструировали на специальном заводе по производству безумных берсерков. Я до сих пор не уверен, что ты умеешь читать, и знаю, что познавательным передачам ты предпочитаешь футбол или мыльные оперы. Но до сегодняшнего дня я понятия не имел, что ты не просматриваешь полицейские ориентировки.

— Это твоя обязанность, — огрызается он. И, черт возьми, ему не нравится, как Дэнни смотрит на этого второго Стива, пока тот заходит Макгарретту за спину, перерезая стяжки на запястьях. Потом освобождает ему ноги и протягивает ладонь в высокой тактической перчатке.

— Стив Роджерс, — говорит он. — И поскольку у всех здесь личное, надеюсь на некоторое взаимопонимание, прежде чем ты вспомнишь, что коп. Мы с Баки поможем, чем сможем.

— Вроде того, чтобы уронить мне на голову тонну бетона, — Стив пытается встать, игнорируя чужую руку, пошатывается, и Дэнни тут уже оказывается рядом, подставляя ему плечо.

— Так за что разыскивается урод, на которого ты так пялишься? — Макгарретт старательно игнорирует этих двоих, обращаясь только Дэнни.

— Я вспомнил, — кривится тот. — В то время ты как раз шлялся по Африке. В ориентировке было что-то вроде угрозы безопасности страны и мирового сообщества, только звучало покруче. И второй тоже хорош. Взрыв в Берлине весной.

— Подстава, — хором отвечают Баки и второй Стив.

— Мы разобрались, — добавляет Роджерс.

— Стив, вижу, ты еще не догнал… Это Капитан Америка, и если моя задница не потеряла способность предсказывать неприятности... А много ей и не нужно, когда ты рядом — это уже неприятность. Теперь я смело могу умножить их на два. Капитан Роджерс, это лейтенант-коммандер Стив Макгарретт. Такой же отбитый на всю голову придурок, как и ты.

— Капитан Америка — миф. Выдумка пропаганды, подхваченная прессой. Особенно удобно, когда нужно прикрыть секретную операцию, — Макгарретт уверен в этом больше, чем в том, что где-то уже видел эти голубые глаза и до странности пухлые, почти девичьи губы. Но мало ли с кем сводила судьба бывшего морского котика. Это еще не значит, что он примет за чистую монету всякую чушь.

— Сочувствую, — вдруг говорит Баки, протягивая Дэнни живую правую ладонь. — Если это хотя бы вполовину правда, тебе достался хреновый первый пилот.

— Я еще приуменьшил, — заводит глаза Дэнни. — Твой хотя бы почти бессмертен. Мой только так думает.

Макгарретту вовсе не нравится происходящее и особенно то, как Дэнни без колебаний пожимает руку опасному Баки.

— Если мы намерены сотрудничать, — рычит он, — то самое время приступить к действиям, а не расшаркиваться, как на первом свидании. Вкратце: мы ищем любые следы и зацепки. Наша цель — выяснить, куда отсюда пропали Кэтрин и девочки. Ваша — ну, какая там у вас. Дэнни, бери своего нового капитана и шуруй с ним в левую половину. Я с этим ходячим куском металла — вправо. По ходу делимся друг с другом информацией. И верните нам наше оружие, генетические эксперименты. Пошли, пошли! Шевелитесь.

— Подожди, — твердо говорит Стив Роджерс, хмуря брови. — Наверное, стоит обсудить кое-что.

Дэнни закатывает глаза и стонет:

— Господи, я-то думал, что утро не задалось. А оно еще было ничего так.

**4  
**

**Стив Роджерс и Дэнни Уильямс**

Стива так и тянет спросить, давно ли эти двое вместе. Они настолько разные, что просто странно, как не перестреляли друг друга в первый же день знакомства. Может быть, Стив Роджерс не очень хорошо разбирается в людях, но в их случае — все как на ладони.

Пока он спорит с Макгарреттом, а Баки тихо фыркает, одними губами, произнося: "Драка двух боевых носорогов", Дэнни заходит за левое плечо лейтенанта-коммандера, отточенным движением, едва прикасаясь, проверяет крепления жилета, да так и остается — слева позади, уложив пальцы на рукоятку возвращенного оружия. И странно молчит, переводя взгляд ярких голубых глаз со своего Стива на него и обратно. Он невысок, широкоплеч, а в движениях сейчас чувствуется куда меньше эмоций, чем в словах.

Хороший напарник. Верный, надежный, готовый прикрыть спину.

Стиву страшно представить, что пережил Дэнни, увидев, как пуля летит в голову Макгарретта, но он и бровью не повел после.

Идея разделиться попарно логична и сэкономит им кучу времени и нервов, поэтому Стив возражает, но больше для порядка. Красноречие коммандера тоже не на высоте, и Стив думает, что вся разговорчивость и экспрессия досталась их с Макгарреттом парам, и, значит, у них все же есть что-то общее, кроме имени. Например, то, каким не терпящим возражений жестом Макгарретт впихивает в карман Дэнни шокер и лишний магазин и как яростно сверлит взглядом лицо самого Стива, выплевывая:

— Постарайcя не облажаться, капитан.

— О, да хватит уже, — стонет Дэнни, и они расходятся, как договорились.

Баки в наглухо застегнутой куртке и с прихваченным — на время, конечно же, на время, —"Хеклером и Кохом" за спиной, на полшага пропуская вперед Макгарретта. Первый движется бесшумно, дышит так же, и Стиву кажется, что он различает шорох подошв Баки в полной тишине.

Ненадолго.

— Как давно вы вместе? — спрашивает Дэнни, как только они отходят на приличное расстояние.

В здании пусто, и шепот за спиной все равно что взрыв.

— С детства, — успевает сказать он, прежде чем соображает, что подобная история не для посторонних ушей.

— Мог бы промолчать, — Дэнни дергано поводит фонариком из стороны в сторону. — Тебе же сто лет. И он похож на твоего погибшего друга, даже прозвище то же. А что? В школе нас возили на экскурсию в Вашингтон.

Да, пусть лучше он считает так: Стив находит нужным перевести опасный разговор в другое русло. Встреться они при других обстоятельствах, наверное, он был бы не прочь распить пару пива с этим парнем, но…

— Итак, вы ищете женщину, которая, судя по всему, тебе не нравится, а вместе с ней целый взвод девочек.

Дэнни останавливается как вкопанный, и Стив успевает сделать несколько шагов вперед, прежде чем понимает, что тот не следует за ним.

— Слушай, Кэп…

— Стив, пожалуйста.

— Слушай… Роджерс… я же не спрашиваю, какого хрена ты потащился за своей подружкой в ту страну, где каждый первый коп держит в кармане ориентировку на тебя. Тут и не нужно объяснений. Подожди, не перебивай… есть тридцать четыре девочки от пяти до восьми лет... Вот у тебя… Ах да, вряд ли, если ты об этом не знаешь… Но у меня есть дети: дочка, хотелось бы, чтобы она взрослела не так быстро, и сын. Сначала я думал, что мой, потом что не мой, потом наоборот… Короче, ему четыре года. И есть уроды, которые забрали по одной малышке из разных мест, и, возможно, эти похищения не закончатся, пока не будет по одной из каждого штата. Я могу защитить Грейс и Чарли, но этим надеяться не на кого. Только у двух были нормальные опекуны, остальные ограничились подачей заявления в ближайший участок полиции.

— Всегда говоришь так длинно и громко?

— Чем выше здание, тем запущенней чердак, — ухмыляется Дэнни. — Иногда нужно орать, чтобы туда долетело хоть слово.

— Я тебя понял. Вы ищете девочек и женщину Макгарретта, чей телефон оказался здесь. Она…

— Даст каждому из нас сто очков вперед. Потом обгонит, обернется и покажет язык, пока мы будем стирать с морды грязь, в которую вляпались. Доволен? Она выстрелила бы в голову тому, кто назовет ее дамочкой.

— Все так странно, — вдруг у Стива начинает ломить висок. Забытое много десятилетий назад болезненно-тянущее ощущение.

— Что такое? — вскидывается Дэнни. — Только не говори, что это выражение лица "сейчас я грохнусь в обморок" обычно для Капитана Америки. Потому что я…

— Ты вообще затыкаешься когда-нибудь?

— У некоторых получается заставить меня помолчать. Обычно после этого я просыпаюсь в больничной палате, а они попадают в морг.

— Боже… — вздыхает Стив. — Я надеялся, что только мне так не повезло.

— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно поднимает руки Дэнни. — Чувствую, в твоем мозгу шевелится что-то важное. Тридцать секунд тишины, слушаю.

— Наташа… она… не моя… она… ну, семья, но не по крови.

— Охана, — нарушает обещание Дэнни.

— Что?

— Я шесть долбаных лет провел на Гавайях. "Охана" — так там говорят. Родные, но не всегда родственники.

— Охана, — Стив пробует на язык незнакомое слово, и оно ему нравится. — Наташа — моя охана.

— Не отвлекайся, смотри по сторонам! — напоминает Дэнни. — Кэтрин тоже охана. Теперь ты понимаешь.

— Но между вами пробежала черная кошка, верно?

— Какая разница? Она такая же ненормальная, как ты или Стив, и может ногами свернуть шею взбесившемуся слону, а стреляет, плавает и пьет лучше, чем я. И она, конечно, разбила сердце Стиву, но до сих пор считает своей обязанностью макнуть его в каждое дерьмо, с которым не справляется сама. И даже если врет и вместо Непала оказывается в Киеве, а мне было бы на это наплевать, то я не смог бы спокойно спать, зная, что она не в порядке.

— Слишком много совпадений. Наташа… чтобы тебе было легче… как твой Стив и твоя Кэтрин, вроде как специально обученный боец. Захват бедрами у нее сильнее, чем у меня, а скорость и точность стрельбы выше. Она помоталась по миру, прекрасно разбирается в технике, умеет маскироваться и соблазнять, и незаметно уходить, а больше всего ценит независимость и свободу. Когда случилось… неважно… то, почему я оказался вне закона, мы договорились, что будем созваниваться в определенные дни. Вчера она не вышла на связь.

— Мы говорим о разных женщинах?

— Рыжая, рост пять и три, зеленые глаза, пухлые губы, на животе большой шрам, — Стив видит, как Дэнни выдыхает с явным облегчением. — Сирота, не американка, в детстве занималась балетом.

— Что?

— Боже, Уильямс, ты же отец дочери. Многие девочки занимаются танцами.

— Тридцать четыре малышки были сиротами и все похищены либо по пути в танцкласс, либо после. Давай, Роджерс, шевели мозгами...

— Я не знаю, имею ли право посвящать тебя в чужие тайны. Наташе бы не понравилось. — Стив чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица и немеют губы, и почти тут же коммуникатор в ухе оживает громким писком, сквозь который прорывается голос Баки:

— Стив, Стив, Стив!

— Похоже, они нашли и отключили глушилку, — говорит Дэнни, стуча ладонью по уху.

В наушнике Стива — сухой треск автоматных очередей и отрывистые, перемежаемые руганью отчеты Баки:

— Пятеро слева, трое справа… блядь… Трое слева… Сука, куда они лезут, один справа… Стив, не смей бросаться на помощь, мы справимся.

Дэнни на секунду тормозит, прислушиваясь к своему эфиру, а стену старого здания таранят снаружи. Дверь выпадает вместе с бетонным блоком под ударом бронированного фургона. Прежде чем натянуть до глаз клетчатый платок, служащий хоть какой-то маскировкой, Стив видит, как Дэнни прикладывает палец к губам и демонстративно вынимает из уха коммуникатор.

Предельно ясно. "Справимся сами, иначе те два придурка рванут к нам". Вот что это значит.

И когда первая пара боевиков показывается из-за фургона, Стив готов. Хватает ладонью плечо Дэнни, задвигая того себе за спину, и пытается не улыбнуться, слыша злобное шипение.

— Можно подумать, я не отвечаю за тебя перед твоим, — возмущается Дэнни, срывая со спины автомат.

Первые четыре пули приходятся Стиву в грудь, со звоном отскакивая от защитной пластины.

Он даже не вскидывает рук, только приподнимает локоть, позволяя Дэнни стрелять из-за его спины, и восемь уже высунувшихся боевиков быстро превращаются в шестерых, затем в троих, и только один из них прицеливается ниже, чем в корпус.

Луч вакандийского силового оружия разрывает голову стрелявшего в клочья.

— Круто! — кричит Дэнни. — Этим ты расхерачил колонну?

Стив не знает, увидел ли тот легкий кивок головой, или раньше фургон вильнул задом, описывая дугу крутого поворота.

— Уходит!

Стив срывается вслед, едва цепляя пальцами скользкий задний бампер, фургон газует и почти скрывается из виду, пока он бежит к джету.

— Ты, блядь, тупой непуганный идиот, — несется ему вдогонку.

Будь у него хоть доля секунды, он обернулся бы, чтобы подмигнуть Дэнни. Маленький джет взлетает без разбега, почти вертикально вверх, и требуется усилие, чтобы вытянуть рукоять управления сразу и до упора. Мирная транспортная птичка, в кабине которой все еще пахнет кожей Баки, нагретым пластиком и возбуждением Стива, вмиг превращается в стремительного хищника, сверху пикируя на светлый прямоугольник крыши фургона.

Коммуникатор все еще работает, и Стив слышит легкие щелчки, короткое "Чисто" голосом Макгарретта, а после длинный выдох: "Он и правда думает, что бессмертен". Баки.

Пока нос джета атакует фургон, в ушах сплошные скрипы тормозов по асфальту, забористые ругательства, греющие сердце, — подобных Стив не слышал в эфире со времен операций с Коммандос, грохот металла и бесконечное "Стив, Стив, Роджерс, Роджерс!" на разные лады.

Следует быть предельно сосредоточенным, чтобы удерживать легкий джет в нескольких футах над землей. Стив зашвыривает наушник далеко в хвост, но даже оттуда доносится "Совершенно ненормальный!" на два голоса.

Фургон уходит, выпуская из выхлопной трубы сноп искр. Нет времени на размышления, но, судя по скорости, у него под капотом не обычный двигатель, а времени вывести на навигатор карту местности нет. Возможно, где-то впереди у беглецов — лес или жилые кварталы, и тот, кто за рулем, знает дорогу лучше. И пока перед ними прямая трасса, Стив топит рычаг до отказа, игнорируя предупреждающий вой сирены.

Джет набирает высоту и скорость, а после резко пикирует, почти зарываясь носом в землю, и когтями двух шасси вспарывает асфальт. Удар приходится по центру.

—…ядь!

—…рок!

— Вау! — слышит Стив напоследок.

Когда цветные разводы на сетчатке сменяются легкой серой завесой, он чувствует настойчивую руку, трясущую за плечо, и глубоко вдыхает давно позабытый запах.

— Нашатырь, — улыбается он. — Разве до сих пор продается?

— Сто баксов, что у него нет ни медицинской страховки, ни скидочной карточки в аптеке, — слышит он. Последние слоги тают в звоне, будто кто-то хлопнул ладонью по пустой кастрюле.

— Прости, прости, — слышен голос Баки, — в следующий раз подставлю правую.

— Я в порядке, — пытается сказать Стив.

— Должно быть, твое "впрке" означает, что ты в норме и твой бойфренд может прекратить драть свои локоны, завывая над трупом.

— Отвали, — зловеще шепчет Баки. — Дай поностальгировать. Я помню его сопляком, которого можно было перешибить чайной ложкой.

На скуле у Баки наливается алым и фиолетовым огромный синяк, у Макгарретта оцарапано предплечье, а брюки Дэнни пропитаны кровью на левом бедре. Сам Стив, похоже, получил легкое сотрясение и ощутимый ушиб позвоночника, но в целом все не так уж плохо.

— Я сфотографировал нашу часть уродов, — рапортует Дэнни своему коммандеру, — снял отпечатки пальцев у водителя. Отправил все Чину, включая оружие и номера фургона, жду результатов. Нужно сделать то же и с остальными.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив, и Макгарретт зыркает на него из-под ресниц.

— Ясно, что кто-то из нас потревожил сигнализацию, — отрывисто говорит Макгарретт. — Отряд бы не появился здесь сам по себе.

— Ну уж наверняка не те, кто разобрал и без того разбитое окно, чтобы залезть внутрь, — возражает Баки.

— Возвращаемся? — предлагает Стив. — Нет гарантии, что они не успели вызвать подмогу, а здесь мы торчим как флагшток на плацу. Внутри вчетвером мы сможем держать оборону, пока не решим, как поступить.

— Я в порядке, но вы трое — нет, — поддерживает Баки. — Возвращаемся. Только пешком, в машину с этим самоубийцей я больше не полезу.

Стив косится на почти разбитый в хлам Шевроле, на котором эти трое гнались за фургоном — покрышки изорваны в клочья, из-под покореженного капота валит дым, и эта груда железа точно больше не сдвинется с места.

— И слава богу, — вторит Дэнни. — Я лучше на брюхе поползу, чем доверю руль любому из них. Видел я, что выделывал в воздухе Роджерс.

— На такой технике немудрено, — шипит Макгарретт, забрасывает руку Дэнни себе на поясницу, и они начинают двигаться в сторону заброшенного здания.

— Это ты еще не видел, как он лихачит на байке, — кричит им вслед Баки.

Стив, тяжело поднимаясь, хватает его за шею и тычется носом в растрепанные волосы, незаметно задевая губами ухо и висок.

**5  
**

**Дэнни Уильямс**

Одно из важнейших умений в работе детектива — наблюдать и делать выводы на основе предыдущего опыта. Дэнни Уильямс был в этом хорош, еще когда поступил на стажировку в полицию Нью-Джерси. А с тех пор прошло… не стоит вдумываться, сколько лет.

Все хреново до той степени, которую можно назвать превосходной.

Сначала Стив ультимативно потребовал от Роджерса и Баки свалить подальше, прежде чем они с Дэнни поспорили, чью рану следует обрабатывать первой.

— Буду считать, что ты не позволяешь Капитану Америке любоваться на мои крепкие бедра, — улыбается Дэнни, но думается: он не так уж далек от истины. Роджерс буквально пожирает взглядом обвитые ремнями подвесов ноги своего друга, а Макгарретт тоже бывает наблюдателен. Не часто, но случается.

— Как думаешь, сколько важного они нам не рассказали? — Дэнни приходится непросто. Пальцы Стива будто специально долго скользят по его коже. Позвольте, это всего лишь царапина, и незачем так тщательно обтирать внутреннюю сторону бедра до самого паха. Достаточно было всего лишь наложить антисептический пластырь.

Но Дэнни не возражает. Не дергается. Просто шипит сквозь зубы, когда рука оказывается в каких-то дюймах от члена. И это вовсе не подавленный стон, нет. Но, кажется, Стив истолковывает иначе, и синева его глаз вдруг становится одного цвета с пропотевшей темной футболкой.

— Я не пытался с ними говорить, — отвечает он, не отстраняясь. — В мире не так уж много людей, которым я доверяю. Красавчик с рекламного плаката и его механический бойфренд не входят в их число.

— Ты все же думаешь, что они…

— Боже, Дэнни, это же ясно с первого взгляда, — усмехается Стив.

Неплохо было бы, если б Макгарретт умел читать и в его сердце, но именно там для коммандера слепое пятно.

— Не знаю уж, как у морпехов, — Дэнни поспешно сдвигается к стене, подальше от пальцев Стива, пока все происходящее еще можно списать на случайность, — может, у вас принято сбрасывать напряжение после заданий взаимной дрочкой на людях. Но, поверь, в полицейской академии меня ни о чем таком не предупреждали. И за шесть лет нашего знакомства ты ни разу…

Макгарретт прячет правую руку в карман так быстро, что Дэнни не успевает закончить фразу. А ведь ему есть что сказать. Себе, Стиву и двум ненормальным, что топчутся поодаль и перешептываются вполголоса.

Когда приходит ответ от Чина, от информационного центра их команды, все четверо сидят молча, попарно друг против друга, и Дэнни видит — размеры шил в заднице обоих Стивов примерно совпадают. Если бы Баки изредка не сжимал запястье Роджерса, а он сам время от времени не касался колена Стива, каждый из них уже бы сорвался и полетел. Без плана, без дороги, не зная направления, лишь бы вперед.

Веселенькая трель, а вслед за ней тихие ругательства разряжают отвратительно-тревожную атмосферу ожидания взрыва.

Стив толкает его локтем в ребра, сует под нос телефон, и Дэнни понимает: они вернулись к тому, что знали несколько часов назад. Он встречается глазами со Стивом, а тот кивает, безмолвно давая разрешение поделиться с другими.

— Нихуя, — Дэнни Уильямс всегда славился точностью формулировок, а Роджерс и Баки, похоже, привыкли к кратким рапортам. Но все же он считает нужным уточнить:

— Четырнадцать нападавших плюс водила фургона — жертвы катастрофы поезда в две тысячи восьмом году. Если верить файлам, тот, которого я точно пристрелил, скончался от несовместимых с жизнью травм восемь лет назад. Номера фургона принадлежат "Бьюику", который старше меня, владелец — пенсионер из Калифорнии, и разобранная тачка пылится у него в гараже. Номера оружия фиктивны, а некоторых моделей не существует в реальности. Что я тебе говорил про зомби? Забудь. Похоже, у нас тут портал в параллельный мир.

— Я даже боюсь спрашивать, — скалится Стив. — Видел, из чего они стреляют. И на чем летает твой капитан. Дэнно, скажи мне, что мы все еще в больнице после операции и все это чудится мне под наркозом.

— Их нужно раздеть, — вдруг говорит Баки. — В первую очередь одного, я покажу. Смутно знакомое лицо.

Реакция у всех примерно одинакова: все трое ржут, и каждый пытается выдавить шутку про недостаток женщин в армии, но только у Роджерса взгляд наливается тяжелой серьезностью. К окровавленным трупам противно прикасаться даже в перчатках, но они вспарывают защиту и одежду сверху донизу и обнаруживают общее у пятерых из пятнадцати. Скулы капитана Роджерса бледнеют до синевы уже на первой находке.

— Странно, — хмыкает Макгарретт. — Чин не может найти информацию. Пять одинаковых татуировок явно не совпадение, но в наших базах нет ни строчки о банде осьминогов или вроде того.

Баки зависает над одним из трупов надолго. Внимательно всматривается в знак на плече, застывшее лицо, окровавленные волосы, трясет головой, прижимает пальцами железной руки левый висок, а после сдавленно говорит:

— На два слова, Стив, — и почти зеленый Роджерс неохотно плетется за ним.

— Он опознал. И если для того, чтобы он развязал язык, придется поцеловать его в жопу…

— Вряд ли капитан тебе это позволит, — ухмыляется Дэнни. — В любом случае, эту почетную миссию ты предоставил бы мне.

Почему-то Дэнни приятно осознавать, что видимая судорога сводит челюсти Стива, и тот порывается что-то сказать, но, похоже, прикусывает язык. Остается наблюдать, не покажется ли из уголка сжатых губ струйка крови.

— Вообще-то, я думаю, Баки бы понравилось, — добивает Дэнни, и тяжелый пинок по голове распростертого на земле трупа в очередной раз развеивает миф о сдержанности и самоконтроле морских котиков.

У стены происходит нечто странное. Двое спорят, и руки Роджерса летают не хуже, чем у самого Дэнни, а Баки что-то неслышно втолковывает ему, сначала опустив голову, а после — уткнувшись лбом в лоб и глядя в глаза.

— Нет, Баки. Нет, нет. Нет! — интонации Роджерса меняются от "не очень-то я с тобой согласен" до "категорически запрещаю".

Похоже, они так и не мирятся после легкой ссоры, и даже ладонь Баки, успокаивающе поглаживающая спину капитана, не производит нужного эффекта. Оба возвращаются злыми и взъерошенными, а во взглядах сквозит такая извиняющаяся, но твердая решимость, что Дэнни сразу понимает: Роджерс и Баки условились всеми силами не проговориться. Как нашкодившие дети, ей богу.

— Я бы предпочел заранее знать, к каким видам пыток вы устойчивы, — Макгарретт предсказуемо злится, и в этом он не одинок. — Очевидно, по доброй воле вы не расскажете.

— Пожалуй, ко всем, — улыбается Баки. — И что-то я не заметил, как ты был разговорчив со мной.

— Но ты же прекрасно понимаешь сигнальные жесты. В тот момент было достаточно.

— Коммандер, я надеюсь, ты осознаешь значение грифа "Совершенно секретно". Все мое существование прошло под ним, и до сих пор есть вещи, о которых даже я могу только догадываться. В двух словах: все хуже, чем вы можете себе представить, но предлагаю все же раздобыть транспорт и осесть в ближайшем мотеле, — говорит Роджерс, и, о да, Дэнни с ним совершенно согласен. Заброшенный ангар вовсе не то место, где он хотел бы провести еще пару часов, на лице Макгарретта читается острая необходимость ринуться в драку, а его самого сводят с ума мысли о судьбе тридцати четырех напуганных девочек и о совпадениях, которыми с ним поделился Роджерс.

— Послушай… Ладно, не Дэнно, раз это тебя так бесит, — Баки бесцеремонно вклинивается между ним и Макгарреттом. — Не думай, что внутри нас все из железа. У меня была младшая сестричка, и я бы убил за нее. Можете просто поверить? Ненадолго, утром все станет ясно. Вы же видите, что мы знаем куда больше. Просто… ну, я клянусь, что малышки протянут еще несколько дней. Ломанемся нахрапом — потеряем всех.

— Я найду машину, присматривайте друг за другом, — кричит Стив и срывается с места с легендарной скоростью Капитана Америки.

— Только один вопрос, — цедит сквозь зубы Макгарретт. — Ты опознал татуировки банды. Кто они? Я должен запустить поиск.

— Можешь не стараться, — ухмыляется Баки. — Их нет в ваших базах. Пятьдесят баксов на то, что это окажется какой-нибудь давно распавшийся байк-клуб.

— Для этого у нас есть Джерри, — встревает Дэнни. — Великий любитель тайных организаций и конспирологических теорий.

— Нет. Чем меньше людей задействовано, тем ниже шанс, что среди них окажется… эммм… как бы перевести на ваш язык… внедренный член банды.

— Крот.

— Ага, крот. Позвоните своему Чу…

— Чину…

— Неважно. Пусть сотрет все файлы, которые вы ему переслали. И лучше ударит себя по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы ближайшие дни пролежать в коме. Серьезно, Макгарретт. Если хоть что-то просочится наружу… Это нелюди, которым ничего не стоит ликвидировать всех похищенных и начать заново.

Снаружи слышен скрип покрышек, Роджерс распахивает дверцу большого черного пикапа, и Дэнни понимает, что сейчас им придется пережить. Выражение лица Макгарретта не предвещает легкой сдачи позиций.

— Вон из-за руля, капитан, — рычит тот, едва приближается на достаточное расстояние. — Я не езжу в машинах, которые сам не веду.

— Тогда кому-то из нас придется пойти пешком, — выдыхает Баки. — Если он сядет за руль, то это буду я.

— Нормально, чего там, я привык, — пожимает плечами Дэнни, влезая на переднее сидение.

— Пообещай нас не убить, — улыбается Роджерс.

— Я бы не верил ему на слово, — Дэнни демонстративно защелкивает ремень безопасности.

Всю недолгую дорогу до ближайшего мотеля они переругиваются: Роджерс и Баки на заднем сидении едва уловимым шепотом, а Дэнни — привычно громко, не оставляя без внимания каждый вираж. Кое-что должно оставаться неизменным: огромный черный пикап, без труда вместивший четырех мужчин и снаряжение, например. Или неизбывное чувство восторга при виде того, как легкий румянец покрывает скулы Макгарретта.

Машина резко тормозит у разъедающей сетчатку неоновой вывески с невероятно тупым названием "Ленивая ящерица", Дэнни окидывает взглядом свою весьма однозначно выглядящую компанию, натягивает на лицо фальшивую улыбку, приглаживает волосы, прикрывает ладонью дыру и кровавое пятно на брюках, и сам тащится к администратору. Если отрядить кого-то из этих троих, больше похожих на сбежавших из тюрьмы заключенных, чем на случайных туристов — прощай, душ. Ночевать ему в чистом поле или в придорожных кустах, потому что оставаться с ними на ночь в машине Дэнни не намерен.

Платит он наличкой из собственного кармана, смутно надеясь, что Роджерс кричал ему в спину именно о возмещении расходов. Мог бы спохватиться и раньше. А если одной чересчур скрытной и не слишком расточительной парочке достается номер без кондиционера, телевизора и с одной кроватью, то при чем тут Дэнни? Просто других не было.

— Я первый в душ, — заявляет Дэнни, едва ключ проворачивается в замке, и Макгарретт, чья суперспособность — принимать душ за три минуты, в кои-то веки не спорит. Но останавливает его прямо у двери, обдает запахом пота, антисептика и мокрого бетона, и впечатывает ладонь в стену прямо над его плечом, вопрошая:

— Что ты обо всем этом думаешь?

— Не мог бы ты формулировать точнее? — по привычке огрызается Дэнни, потому что, да ладно, он никакой не морпех, не Капитан Америка и не чувак с железной рукой. Он всего лишь делает свою работу, и то, что обычно помогает ему, сейчас отчаянно мешает: Стив сверлит его упрямым взглядом и придвигается так близко, что от расстояния между ними остается лишь иллюзия, дышит прерывисто и часто, ноздри слегка подрагивают, а губы чуть раскрываются в настойчивом "ну?". А это вовсе лишнее. Напрочь мешает здраво мыслить.

— Есть ли у тебя основания верить им? Не считая того, что они влюблены, как сопливые подростки, что, конечно, должно было растопить твое трепетное сердце и дать им сто очков к доверию.

— А разве не это поразило тебя в твое бесчувственное сердце? — усмехается Дэнни и, право же, он бы предпочел, чтобы Стив находился хоть на пять дюймов дальше, и не нависал над ним, как хищник, придавивший лапой еще живую добычу.

Губы Стива складываются трубочкой, и он дует Дэнни на лоб, что, в общем-то, приятно, особенно те мурашки, которые бегут от висков к ушам и дальше вниз по шее.

— Ты просто не представляешь, какими сильными могут быть чувства, приправленные пулями.

— Куда уж мне. В меня же вообще никогда не стреляют. Как я могу что-то понимать в высоких материях? Но Роджерс все же поделился со мной кое-чем, и если у нас нет ни единой зацепки, пусть будет хотя бы это и их слова. Да, я доверяю им настолько, насколько вообще склонен доверять незнакомцам. Ты же не считаешь, что я плохо разбираюсь в людях?

Стив кивает медленно, будто проговаривая про себя все услышанные слова, и у Дэнни пересыхает в горле и тянет в груди, потому что, когда Стив наконец приподнимает ресницы в опасной близости от его лица, в глазах у него синяя сталь. И это плохая, плохая, очень плохая примета. Отчаянная решимость сделать что-то сложно поправимое, вроде как перепрыгнуть проход между небоскребами или двинуть безоружным на десять заряженных стволов.

— Прошу, не надо, — шепчет Дэнни. — Я так привык к тебе, не хотелось бы менять напарника. И потом, моя печень...

— Печень не пострадает, — быстро говорит Стив, наклоняется еще ниже и целует его. На выдохе. Резко. Неожиданно уверенно. Так, как стреляет или бьет правой, так, как дышит. Как живет. Как Дэнни всегда мечтал.

Его губы — сухие, жадные и настойчивые, а Дэнни что — он и не думал возражать. Просто прихватывает Стива за шею и бьется затылком о стену, откидывая голову, и едва тот расслабляется, перехватывает инициативу, делая поцелуй глубже, нежнее, чувственнее. В конце концов, кто-то же должен быть не примитивным дикарем. Стив позволяет себя целовать, прикусывать нижнюю губу, гладить языком язык, и только крепче впивается пальцами в плечо, но стоит Дэнни остановиться, тут же набрасывается сам. Ловит выдохи, не дает сорваться ничему, кроме стонов. И все же Дэнни находит силы, потому что до сих пор не уверен, что все ему не снится. Упирается ладонями Стиву в грудь и толкает так, что тот едва удерживает равновесие.

— Какого черта, Макгарретт?!

Синева в его глазах такая, что можно утонуть бесповоротно.

— Я спрашиваю, что случилось? Почему за столько лет единственное место, где ты решил испытать мою сексуальность на прочность, — дрянной мотель в жопе континента, а от меня несет потом и кровью, и часть из них чужие?

А этот кретин просто молча пожимает плечами, осторожно трогая пальцем влажную нижнюю губу.

Господи, он действительно полный идиот, и даже если бы — гипотетически! — да что там врать, Дэнни безумно хочется, чтобы все оказалось правдой, но…

— Если так ты решил отвлечь меня, чтобы первым влезть в душ…

— На самом деле я хотел прогуляться до заправки, — шепчет Стив. — Твои брюки… Кровь вряд ли отстирается, да и дыра. Хоть нитки купить. И гамбургер. Хочешь гамбургер?

— Я так и знал, что этим кончится, — Дэнни отпихивает его еще дальше, до самой кровати. — Все, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от меня.

— Ну ты же нашел себе нового капитана, — кривится Стив, и это слишком похоже на ревность, чтобы Дэнни не придал значения.

— Вообще-то, у меня была идея сковать нас наручниками, чтобы ты не сбежал, пока я мою голову. Штаны купим завтра, а еду можно заказать в номер. Ты же не станешь тратиться, верно? Не уверен, что ты вообще захватил наличные.

— Ты позволишь потереть тебе спину? — скалится Макгарретт, и — о боже, нет. К совместному мытью в гостиничном душевом поддоне Дэнни точно не готов.

— Поклянешься, что не сорвешься к черту на рога, пока я буду там?

— Уйду, как и собирался. Но только до магазина и обратно. Клянусь чем угодно, всего лишь хотел купить чего-нибудь съедобного, раз уж мы здесь застряли. И вдруг у них есть холодное пиво.

— Это очень серьезное обещание, Стив.

— Я и не планировал его нарушать, — кивает тот. — Хочешь, возьму кого-то из этих? Им же тоже нужно что-то жрать.

Внутри у Дэнни все дрожит от нехорошего предчувствия, но он пытается убедить себя, что от возбуждения.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — наконец выдыхает он и тащит кошелек из заднего кармана. — Бери Роджерса и… Я верю тебе. Если принесешь "Бад", а не гавайское пойло — отлично. А если что-то вдруг… только посмей не позвонить, Стивен Джон Макгарретт.

— Накажешь меня? — улыбается Стив, неожиданно притягивает его к себе, целует в грязные слипшиеся волосы на макушке и так же молниеносно отпускает.

— Оставлю без ужина.

Стив сбрасывает на пол все снаряжение, тянет вверх футболку и сует пистолет за пояс сзади. Вряд ли он так поступает специально — в движении нет нарочито-показной замедленности, ничего такого, что Дэнни не наблюдал бы как минимум пять раз в неделю. Он знает, что обычно следует за этим — дурная мысль о том, как до дрожи хочется впечатать ладонь между лопаток Стива и потянуть брюки вниз, а футболку — выше по спине, чтобы пройтись языком по самой границе загара и светлой кожи.

— Макгарретт, вали уже. Осточертело смотреть, как ты маешься от безделья.

Дэнни находит в себе силы отвернуться и шагнуть в душевую.

— Я вернусь, — доносится из комнаты. — Куплю тебе много вредной и жирной еды.

Хотел бы Дэнни ему верить, но уже десять минут спустя он мокрый, злой, завернутый в небольшое сомнительной чистоты полотенце пялится на темный экран телефона и прислушивается к каждому шороху снаружи. Кажется, постоянное общение с Макгарреттом идет ему не на пользу — быстрее Дэнни не принимал душ даже в детстве. Когда слышатся шаги и приглушенные голоса, он уже почти на взводе и потому резко распахивает дверь, с интонациями рассерженной мамочки-наседки вопрошая:

— Сколько можно шляться неизвестно где?

Перед его глазами — фантастическая картина: Макгарретт и Баки пожимают друг другу руки. А после Баки пытается дать ему пять, но тот игнорирует, и это уже привычно. Баки кивает Дэнни и старается не уронить пакеты, отпирая дверь рядом.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив. — Мы пытались найти общий язык. Разве ты против? Роджерс плещется в душе, будто отрастил жабры, пришлось идти с этим…

Дэнни не может сердиться: во-первых, Стив вернулся, а во-вторых, в-третьих и в десятых тоже, из пакета доносится запах жареного мяса и свежего хлеба, торчат запотевшие зеленые горлышки, а Стив швыряет на кровать мягкий сверток, и, блядь…

— Ну, может, будет слегка непривычно, — ухмыляется он, — но глазомер у меня в норме, так что не ворчи, что они тебе малы.

— Ты уже шокировал меня тем, что вернулся. Вряд ли я удивлюсь больше, — парирует Дэнни, и вдруг ему становится неуютно под пристальным взглядом. И перемотать бы полотенце на бедрах, но этим только сделаешь хуже.

— Я в душ, — быстро говорит Стив, отвернувшись. — Не смей покушаться на мои злаковые хлебцы.

— Да кому они нужны! — отвечает Дэнни уже закрытой двери.

Что-то очень сильно не так. Он не может понять, что.

Стив вернулся взвинченным до предела — слегка побледневшим, с расширенными зрачками и отчетливо бьющейся на шее жилкой, а пакет с покупками смят с одной стороны намного сильнее, чем с другой. Это можно было бы списать на компанию Баки, к которому он не питает симпатии. Да. Дэнни не хочется думать, что причина в поцелуе, и вообще о нем лучше забыть — мало ли как у кого сносит крышу, а сюрпризы Макгарретта непредсказуемы, хотя этот, признаться, был самым приятным.

Стив торчит в душе куда дольше стандартных трех минут, и Дэнни успевает с наслаждением отхлебнуть ледяного "Бада", вгрызться в сочный бок гамбургера и натянуть новые джинсы. Феноменальное неудобство, если приспичит немедленно отлить. Четыре болта с трудом входят в узкие петли, ткань трет нежную кожу в паху, и член наливается от одной попытки застегнуться. Уговаривать самого себя успокоиться бесполезно, ведь верно?

— С размерчиком угадал, — Стив появляется бесшумно, принося травяной запах гостиничного шампуня.

— Карьера стилиста не для тебя.

Дэнни не оборачивается. Вопреки голосу разума, инстинкту самосохранения и безотчетной панической тревоге кровь пульсирует в паху, и вдруг хочется сделать какую-нибудь пошлейшую глупость вроде нагнуться, чтобы поправить покрывало или подхватить с пола новую бутылку. И будь что будет. Но за его спиной — голый, прикрытый одним полотенцем Стив, и… нет… как бы ни хотелось.

Он подкрался настолько бесшумно или кровь в ушах Дэнни стучит громче всяких звуков? Стив перехватывает его поперек груди, прижимает спиной к мокрой коже и зарывается губами в волосы.

— Макгарретт, очнись. Да что ж за хрень?! Что с тобой сегодня? Я слышал, такую реакцию могут вызвать некоторые газы… Может, в вашей части здания было что-то распылено?

— Просто. Скажи. Нет, — твердо отвечает тот. — Скажи.

Какого черта Дэнни должен врать? Да и кому? Тому, кто уже давно занимает в его мыслях и жизни все свободное от детей пространство?

— А то что? Силой возьмешь? — фыркает он, все еще не решаясь нарушить статус-кво. Потому что одно дело напарники. Любовники — совсем другое.

Стив убирает руку с его груди, отступает на шаг, и — что вообще происходит? — бормочет:

— Ну ладно, проехали, можешь все забыть?

Естественно. Во всем, что не касается работы, Макгарретт вечно действует с грацией моржа, ползущего по пустыне.

— Окей, — говорит Дэнни, поворачиваясь и стараясь не облизывать взглядом плечи, грудь и небрежно завернутый край полотенца, а смотреть прямо в глаза. — Если тебе нужно снять напряжение… Мы живем в свободной стране. Ты не первый мой парень, ясно?

— Куда уж понятнее. Ты тоже…

Новые джинсы давят в паху так, что верхний незастегнутый болт кажется рождественским подарком. И, постойте, кто первым протянул руку? Дэнни может только четко осознать: ладонь Стива сжимает его ягодицу, а сам он хватает губами влажную, пахнущую хвоей кожу, и Стив вдруг стонет — почти неслышно, сдерживаясь, едва колкая щека Дэнни касается соска. Все остальное становится неважным, а воздух сплавляется в жгучий комок и застревает в горле, когда пальцы Стива расстегивают болты, с усилием проталкивая их в узкие петли.

— У меня были только одни трусики, и я их постирал, — ломает голос в девчачьем писке Дэнни, чтобы хоть как-то… Ну пусть это выглядит недоразумением, шуткой, над которой будет легко посмеяться поутру.

— Заткнись, о господи, просто заткнись, — Стив стекает к его коленям, и Дэнни остается только переступить ногами, прежде чем тот прижимается, — щекой к животу и дрожащим телом к бедрам и члену. Все шутки к черту! Ни одна из них не была бы смешной.

— Я… слушай… — шепчет Дэнни, перебирая почти сухие короткие волосы. — Я — да.

Вместо ответа Стив склоняется и берет в рот так легко и жадно, будто всегда этого хотел.

**6  
**

**Стив Роджерс**

Баки возвращается преувеличенно веселый, и если бы Стив не был уверен, что ему сложно опьянеть, — поставил бы на то, что он наглотался дешевого пойла, как много лет назад в Бруклине. Его глаза странно блестят, губы влажные, а до сих пор припорошенная бетоном темная прядь кажется почти серебряной. Он насвистывает легкомысленный мотивчик, выгружая продукты на стол, и вроде бы все хорошо. На первый взгляд. И на второй тоже. И только если присмотреться, видно, как слегка дрожат ресницы и складывается новая, непривычная морщинка в уголке рта.

— Ты забыл телефон.

— Черт… никак не привыкну таскать его с собой. Смотри, я принес мороженое и апельсины.

— Что-то не так? — Стив вглядывается в его лицо, не пытаясь сократить расстояние. Синяк на скуле уже стал едва заметным, и запах, давний, хорошо знакомый — пороха, металла, крови, а не вакандских цветов и благовоний — бьет в голову жгучей смесью воспоминаний и желания.

— Да, собственно, все, — криво улыбается Баки, впиваясь ногтями в кожуру апельсина. — Ты стоишь тут в одном клочке дрянного полотенца, которое едва сходится на бедре. Я делаю вид, что мне все равно, потому что все равно тебе. Ну то есть… ты не давал мне ни одного повода, с тех пор как мы прибыли в Ваканду, и, наверное, считаешь, что я все забыл, раз ведешь себя так же, как много лет назад. А я помню, как тогда ты гладил мои волосы во сне и украдкой поцеловал запястье. И всегда думал, что тебя хватит приступ, если ты задержишь пальцы в моей ладони на секунду дольше. Сейчас все то же самое, а отвратительный самогон О'Рейли, который сделал нас такими безрассудными, вряд ли еще можно достать.

Кожура длинной спиралью падает на пол, в голосе — упрек и, может, малая толика надежды, и разве это не странно: нужно было уехать настолько далеко от всех, чтобы наконец-то поговорить.

— Ничего не изменилось, Бак.

— Кто знает, мелкий, кто знает… По моему опыту, я могу еще пару лет терпеть, дрочить и ждать, пока ты решишься.

— Только потому, что ты не…

— Да-да, знаю. С головой у меня нелады. Они всегда были. Меня вечно клинило на тебе. Так что не думаю, что нам следует тянуть до следующей войны.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был в порядке и полностью понимал…

— Единственное, что я понимаю, Стив, что не хочу ничего понимать. И, боже, я люблю тебя почти сто лет. Неужели нужны еще какие-то причины?

Кажется, что-то со звоном падает на пол. Кажется, следовало положить мороженое в гостиничный холодильник. Вполне возможно, лучше прояснить, до конца ли Баки осознает то, что говорит, или только следует сиюминутным желаниям, но Стив устал притворяться.

— Баки, черт бы тебя… я… эммм… тоже…

— Обожаю, когда ты теряешь дар убеждения, — Баки хватает его за край полотенца и дергает на себя, влипая губами в губы.

В груди — горячее, большое, забытое. Стив всегда боялся таких слов, они словно клятва, как молитва, которую лучше произносить не вслух.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он в самые губы, и рука Баки тянет вниз тонкий клочок ткани, прикрывающий бедра.

— Давно бы так, — отвечает тот, продолжая гладить бедра, выцеловывать и нежно прикусывать шею и ключицы. Его губы — жадные, настойчивые и такие знакомые, а холод металлической ладони ничуть не отрезвляет, а только заводит, когда она проходится по животу, и Стиву ничего больше не остается, как сдаться и позволить уронить себя на широкую кровать.

— Почему, почему именно сейчас?

— Потому что завтра может быть поздно? — смеется Баки. — Ты сам так говорил. Перед броском на римскую базу, помнишь? Блядь, каким ты был красивым в ту ночь.

— Мы поставили палатку в мокрой яме…

— Да-да, между сосен, и иголки впивались мне в колени, но ты стонал так, что я все никак не мог остановиться.

Стив вскидывает бедра навстречу, но не один Баки хорошо помнит, как нужно пройтись языком вдоль шеи, а пальцами — под коленом, чтобы вырвать из горла умоляющий всхлип.

Разбившийся на прошлое и настоящее мир обретает очертания двуспальной кровати в дешевом мотеле где-то на трассе штата Небраска.

Баки торопится, не тянет время, быстро выворачивается из одежды, Стив даже рад, что тот не сходил в душ и пахнет не хвоей и мылом, а таким родным и горячим, что хочется немедленно попробовать на вкус. И он уже, конечно, видел рваные отметины на его теле, но налившийся кровью гладкий, ровный член — впервые за много десятилетий. Он прижимается щекой, губами, грудью — всем собой, впечатывается в Баки, впивается намертво, держит крепко — не оторвать, нежно гладит ладонью по ягодице, и Баки шипит возмущенно:

— Нечестно, если все достанется одному тебе. Давай как в наше последнее Рождество.

Он помнит! Стив не успевает ответить, только кивнуть, и тут же оказывается один, а Баки трясет на ковер пакет с покупками, выуживая с самого дна пластиковый флакон со смазкой.

— Нравится так больше всего, — говорит Баки, оставляя легкий, дразнящий поцелуй под левым соском, а после поворачивается и ложится на него, накрывает телом, притираясь, скользя, и пристраивает колени у самых висков Стива. Перед лицом того покачивается член: красивый, темно-бордовый, твердый и жаждущий, и когда Стив касается губами выпуклой вены, по его собственному члену идет вибрация от гортанного стона.

Они двигаются в такт. Найти общий ритм им удалось с первого раза, тогда, много лет назад. Стива уносит от желанной, такой долгожданной близости: рот распирает горячий и влажный член Баки, а тот пропускает его ствол глубоко в горло и смазанным пальцем давит в промежности, кружит по нежным складкам. Стив повторяет движение, и — о боже, господи, блядь! — Баки все такой же узкий и нежный внутри, каким Стив его помнит.

— Ты по-прежнему жадный и нетерпеливый, — шепчет Баки, переводя дыхание, и его влажный палец тоже проникает внутрь. — Хочешь всего и сразу.

— Как и ты, Бак.

За право быть первым они сражаются всерьез. Баки побеждает, спускаясь языком так низко, что достает растянутый край ануса, и Стив выпускает его бедро, чтобы прикусить ребро ладони, глуша стон.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сейчас, — он умоляет, но мог бы промолчать, потому что Баки все понимает без слов. Меняет позу, разводит его колени, добавляет смазки и начинает быстро, жадно, резко. Входит до упора, склоняясь к Стиву. На его губах горечь и влага, и Стив чуть подается вперед, заставляя его не медлить. Каждый удар в нужную точку выносит Стива на следующий круг удовольствия. Он силится не закрывать глаза, чтобы видеть лицо Баки, слизывать терпкую струйку пота с его щеки, а с губ собственный пряный вкус. И с каждым толчком костер внутри разгорается все сильнее — высокий, жаркий, опаляет яйца и достает до самого сердца, бьет изнутри по глазам ярким пламенем, а сдерживаться больше невозможно. И когда Баки только задевает рукой его член — пламя вырывается наружу, обжигающими пятнами оставаясь на коже.

Мороженое растекается липкой лужицей и впитывается в ковер. Неважно.

Стив отстраняет Баки, глуша протестующие стоны поцелуем, но тут же обнимает, засасывая и зализывая до одури, почти вгрызаясь зубами в живую кожу и нежно, самым кончиком языка проходясь по краям черных блестящих пластин.

— Боже, да сколько можно?! — не выдерживает Баки. — Давай, как в День благодарения в папином гараже. Помнишь?

О, Стиву не забыть этого и через тысячу лет.

Он вздергивает Баки на колени и локти, хватает рукой за волосы на затылке, и сейчас это стократ лучше, потому что они тяжелой шелковой петлей обвиваются вокруг запястья. Тело Баки — крепкое, сильное, под ладонями играют мышцы спины, и можно не бояться ненароком навредить. Но он входит осторожно, хотя Баки нетерпелив, сам подается назад, дрожа от возбуждения и предвкушения. Первые несколько минут Стив все еще думает, что двери номера непременно начнут ломать, выясняя, по какой причине новые постояльцы дерутся, желая придушить друг друга.

Он ловит стоны Баки, чувствуя, как тот сжимается все сильнее, так откровенно и жадно стараясь не упустить ни капли наслаждения. Но Стив знает, как им обоим приятнее всего: впечатывает обе ладони между лопаток Баки, не давая тому дернуться, и движется быстро, мощно, в одном темпе, под тем углом, который с каждым ударом выбивает из груди Баки просящее, молящее, восторженное. Когда Стив замирает, пережидая пик возбуждения, Баки вдруг шепчет: "Не останавливайся", и хватает всего лишь двух толчков, чтобы вновь выплеснуться глубоко внутрь. Баки поворачивается к нему с невозможно серьезным лицом, приникает, трется всем телом и задушено всхлипывает ему в плечо, оставляя вдоль живота длинные полосы спермы. А после целует так, что это лучше всякого секса, и Стив был бы согласен ждать еще дольше ради одного подобного поцелуя.

Баки тянет из-под него сбившуюся простыню, укутывает обоих, словно в большой кокон, прижимается лбом к плечу, и во сне его дыхание тихое, ровное, без вскриков и стонов. Только веки подрагивают, и в ямке на шее бешено бьется пульс. Стив не мог бы уснуть более счастливым.

Утром на пустой подушке — длинный темный волос, на простынях — пьянящий запах прошедшей ночи, а губы горят и искусаны в кровь. Стив вскакивает, как по тревоге. В небольшой душевой пусто и сухо, и вряд ли Баки отправился за утренним кофе, прихватив полюбившийся ему "Хеклер" Макгарретта.

Он клянет себя последними словами. Тупой придурок, как можно было так неосмотрительно расслабиться, ведь знал же, что в голове у Баки засела шальная мысль. Но в самой последней надежде он набирает номер Баки. Звук раздается из-под подушки, словно в насмешку откликаясь хрипловатым гортанным голосом певицы: "Я выживу, я буду жить".

Утреннее солнце окончательно меркнет в глазах, и непрочный замок двери в соседний номер вылетает от одного мощного удара.

Дэнни вздергивается от грохота, не открывая глаз, нашаривает на тумбочке рукоятку пистолета, а на покрывале второй кровати — ни складки.

— Надеюсь, твой ушел на пробежку, — кричит Стив, пока Дэнни хлопает ресницами.

— Ты голый, — ошалело говорит он.

— Голый, да, блядь! Ты тоже не очень-то одет.

Дэнни швыряет ему простыню, и Стив ловит так неловко — дрожащими в панике руками, что тот уже должен был догадаться — дело плохо.

— Скорее, — торопит он Дэнни срывающимся голосом. — Звони своему!

Телефон Макгарретта тихо пищит откуда-то из душевой, бронежилет брошен там же в углу, но в сумке отсутствует несколько пистолетов и Ка-Бар, а значит…

Стиву кажется, что его не держат ноги, он слепо цепляется за дверной косяк, и теперь уже Дэнни орет так, что закладывает уши.

— Где эти два психа, Роджерс?!

— Не знаю, — честно и отчаянно признается он.

— Ну хотя бы нас не бросили у алтаря.

Стив видит, как Дэнни пытается шутить, но его лицо постепенно покрывает мертвенная бледность, и пальцы не попадают по экрану телефона, пока он набирает еще один номер.

— Постой, — говорит ему Стив. — Твоя команда ничем не поможет.

— Давай, убеждай меня в том, что ты Капитан Америка и можешь разрулить все сам! Если ты сейчас не откроешь свой рот и не начнешь выдавать свои "страшно-ужасные" секреты, то я за себя не ручаюсь. Просто поверь, слышишь? Сейчас я без значка, и мне наплевать на все имена и звания.

— Не тебе одному дорог напарник и друг, — Стив пытается говорить тихо и медленно, словно успокаивая буйного, но сам… Вряд ли ему хорошо удается держать лицо, когда поперек груди все еще видны следы царапин и засосов, оставленных Баки.

— А я-то все думал, дурак такой, ну почему, почему именно сейчас, сегодня, что не так? Как ты позволил им выйти вместе? Как ты вообще его отпустил вчера вечером? Они же успели договориться!

— Да никак. Баки сказал, что пойдет в магазин и захватит кого-то из вас. Я, блядь, понятия не имею, когда они успели перемигнуться. Должно быть, пока ты снимал нам комнаты. Я был против плана Баки.

— И он нашел, кто будет "за".

Стив мрачно кивает в ответ.

— Тогда мы все пиздец как попали, да? Я верно понимаю?

Стив кивает еще раз.

И, конечно, ему приходится говорить о том, что не положено знать обычному человеку, пока Дэнни втискивается в узкие джинсы и позже следует за ним по пятам до номера рядом, хмыкая, оглядывает беспорядок, разворошенную кровать и не сводит с него убийственного взгляда.

— Наташа — Вдова, — начинает Стив. — Баки считает, что и ваша женщина тоже. Я согласен с ним.

— Насколько мне известно, Кэтрин никогда не была замужем. Впрочем, мы вообще о ней ничего не знаем, кроме того, что у нее был отец и она часто переезжала. И неизвестно, насколько это правда. Ее личное дело засекречено не хуже твоего.

Стив рассказывает. Сбивчиво, перескакивая сквозь события и годы, опуская несущественные подробности, говорит о ГИДРе — тайной организации, об их давнем противостоянии со ЩИТом, увенчавшемся полным роспуском последнего. Об удивительной и страшной судьбе Баки, почти погибшего на Второй мировой, но выжившего стараниями ГИДРы и ее ученых, и превращенного в Зимнего Солдата — запрограммированную машину для убийств. О Черной Вдове Наташе — лучшей из всех, кого он встретил в новом времени, и снова о Баки, Баки, Баки, его воспоминаниях, реабилитации и чувстве вины за отнятые жизни.

— Смотрел я фильмы и пострашнее, — морщится Дэнни. — Я понял, понял, Баки очень дорог тебе, Наташа тоже. Так какого черта ты все рефлексируешь? Давай-ка по существу. Что произошло ночью?

— Лучше о вчерашнем вечере, — криво улыбается Стив. — Знак на плечах тех людей, шестилапая тварь в круге — метка ГИДРы, а ее девиз "отруби одну голову — вырастут две". Мы обезглавили организацию два года назад, но вычистить все базы невозможно, она разрастается вширь. Баки узнал одного из нападавших, когда-то тот был мелкой сошкой в одном из подразделений, и еще он знает многое о подготовке Черных Вдов. Программа заглохла в середине девяностых, но он считает, что ГИДРА решила ее восстановить. Поэтому девочки, танцы, определенный возраст. Возможно, Наташа что-то узнала, как и ваша Кэтрин, их точкой пересечения мог быть Киев, у Наташи там есть связи.

— Все логично, — трет переносицу Дэнни. — И какого же черта твой Баки Барнс молчал?

— В том-то и дело. Я не захотел его слушать. Это был совершенно самоубийственный план.

— И в чем он заключался?

— Много лет назад Зимний Солдат тренировал Черных Вдов, — выдыхает Стив.

**7  
**

**Стив Макгарретт**

Стива не так-то просто удивить или разыграть, а вот заинтересовать куда как легче. Баки неожиданно отмахивает ему «ты-я-сбор-говорить-двадцать минут», и Стив автоматически сигналит «понял» в ответ. Вряд ли Баки собирается драться.

Его рассказ о проникшей во все щели секретной организации не так уж невероятен. В конце концов, Стив лично сталкивался с Якудзой и сотней группировок помельче, в чьих силах было не только постоянно вербовать новичков, но и организовать серьезную научную базу, чтобы вести безумные эксперименты. А один или десять опытов правительства по созданию суперсолдат вполне могли закончиться успехом. Он списал бы информацию об абсолютно неизвестной ему Ваканде на больное воображение Баки, но тот без лишних слов протягивает ему оружие, принцип действия которого Стиву неясен, а после не колеблясь в упор стреляет себе в предплечье, и сплющенная пуля падает к его ногам, не оставляя даже царапины на металле.

Стив не просит никаких гарантий. Просто смотрит на неожиданно серьезного Баки и слегка морщит нос, когда тот выдыхает сигаретный дым прямо ему в лицо.

— Я убивал людей, — говорит Баки.

— Я тоже. Может, побольше твоего.

— Я живу дольше. И не все из них были врагами. Тридцать шесть жизней — примерно половина моего долга. Ты не поймешь.

— Мог бы попытаться объяснить. Почему я?

— Стива трясет при одной мысли, что я сунусь в ГИДРу, а пойти со мной я ему не дам. Он солдат, а не шпион, его опознает каждая собака. Мне по душе Дэнни, но ты подходишь лучше.

Спустя несколько часов, когда они оказываются в позаимствованном Роджерсом пикапе, Баки и не думает пристегнуться, только упирается рукой в приборную панель и молчит.

— Я должен знать, к чему быть готовым, — наконец нарушает тишину Макгарретт. — Потому что твой… с позволения сказать, план, кажется сомнительным даже мне.

— Просто не бросайся на них с порога и ничему не удивляйся.

— Машину уже должны были подать в розыск. Через несколько часов нас остановит первый же дорожный патруль.

— Гони. Нам бы только добраться до Диксона.

Они бросают машину по всем правилам: у обочины, в безлюдном месте, тщательно протерев все поверхности и исследовав подголовники на предмет выпавших волос. Дальше идут пешком по кукурузному полю, и Стив разглядывает золотые прожилки на ладони Баки, ломящегося вперед сквозь высокие стебли. Потому что стоит отвести взгляд, и в голове теснятся совсем неуместные для спецоперации мысли. Вовсе не сложно представить, как Дэнни в полусне тянется к нему, не находит под боком, а после вскакивает, обнаруживает следы побега и разражается страшными ругательствами, немедленно хватая телефон, чтобы пустить по их следу всю полицию Америки. Дэнни настойчив и, если потребуется, вцепится хваткой бультерьера в любое горло. Стив с радостью подставил бы ему свое. На нем все еще горят следы поцелуев и… Ну вот что мешало им объясниться на несколько лет раньше? Будто это первая переделка, в которую они попадают вдвоем. И все не вышло бы так нелепо и скомкано, словно они бегут полосу препятствий на скорость; и каждый из них, наверное, отважился бы зайти куда дальше жадных отсосов, судорожных объятий, поцелуев и неловкого подросткового петтинга, закончившихся разделенным на двоих оргазмом от трения крепко сжатых в кулаке членов. Дэнни хотелось залюбить так, чтобы он не встал поутру с постели, ласкать медленно и долго, вбить в себя и никогда не разжимать рук. Рассказать ему о том, как выглядят его глаза и губы, — сейчас и каждый день, когда Стив на него смотрит, и довести до финала одним языком. А еще выведать все его тайные фантазии и испытать кое-какие идеи, от мысли о которых у Стива сносит крышу. Не то чтобы он практиковал их с другими, но Дэнни — не другие.

— Думаешь о прошедшей ночи? — вдруг спрашивает Баки, не притормаживая.

— С чего ты взял? — приходится приложить усилия, чтобы вопрос вышел равнодушным.

— Ты трижды сбился с дыхания. Первый раз минут пятнадцать назад.

Стив фыркает в ответ, и согнутый стебель кукурузы бьет его по лбу.

— Они ужасно разозлятся, — продолжает Баки. — И тут же кинутся нас искать. Но так нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя, нам нужно хотя бы немного времени. Если гидровцы что-то заподозрят — без сомнений похоронят взрывом и нас, и девочек. Потом, когда все закончится, свяжемся с ними. Придется пережить пару неприятных сцен. Боюсь, не видать мне хорошего секса еще лет семьдесят. Стив умеет долго обижаться.

— У вас не было?..

— С сорок четвертого, — Баки оборачивается, подмигивая. — А после нашей встречи всё как-то не складывалось. То люди кругом, то срочно куда-то летим, я не в своем уме, у него проблемы с законом. Дворец этот, где даже плюнуть страшно и в каждом углу если не камеры, то датчики, считывающие мозговые волны. А вокруг хижины, куда я переселился, дети шныряют или местные. В джунглях — муравьи, размером с лисицу, и вообще… натрахались мы в походных условиях еще на войне.

— Завидую…

— Постой, значит, вы… вы не… вы с Дэнни не вместе? А ведете себя, как женатая парочка.

— Мы вместе. Друзья. Напарники. Семья. Но не… До прошлой ночи. Не знаю, зачем я тебе это говорю.

— Хорошее прощание, — серьезно отвечает Баки и замирает, прикладывая палец к губам.

Стив ни за что не заметил бы под слоем земли плоский люк, а если и углядел, то принял бы за часть оросительной системы. Баки с легкостью вырывает железную крышку, и изнутри веет тяжелым запахом давно заброшенного подвала. Так и есть: складная койка, стандартный запас консервированной еды, коробка с большим красным крестом — перевалочный пункт, схрон, где можно отлежаться, переждать несколько дней. И на стене — телефон. Такой, какие Стив видел только в старом кино или музеях.

— Ну, будем надеяться, — вздыхает Баки, снимая трубку.

Судя по тому, что он отрывисто произносит в динамик несколько лающих слов, похожих то ли на финский, то ли на суахили, а может, вовсе несуществующий язык, и долго диктует разрозненные цифры, а после рявкает в аппарат «Отбой!», допотопная техника все еще функционирует.

— Наверх, — командует Баки таким тоном, что у Стива не возникает желания спорить. Он никогда с легкостью не отдает командования, но сейчас тот ориентируется в ситуации лучше и…

— Не уверен, что кто-то уже точечно не выпустил ракету по этим координатам, — спокойно и весело поясняет Баки. — Я ценный ресурс, но не факт, что они рады меня видеть, еще и в компании. Конечно, можно протестировать новую руку на предмет ловли боеголовок, но я, знаешь ли, мало спал прошлой ночью.

— Господи, ты и не разговаривал семьдесят лет, не только не трахался? У меня сейчас мозг расплавится от твоего трепа.

Стив первым лезет вверх по ржавым скобам ступеней и отбегает на безопасное расстояние, слыша за спиной топот тяжелых ботинок.

— Фух… можем надеяться на гостеприимную встречу, — говорит Баки спустя десяток минут. — Сейчас, когда ГИДРА обезглавлена, каждый отросток бьется за лидерство. Программа воспитания Черных Вдов займет несколько лет, а два Зимних Солдата окажутся значительным преимуществом уже сегодня. И все же, как только подъедут, будь начеку.

Стив прислушивается, ожидая рокот мотора, но вместо этого сверху доносятся звуки лопастей вертушки. Та снижается, но и не думает садиться среди кукурузных стеблей, приглашающе выбрасывая сверху не привычный трос, а веревочный трап.

Баки хватает его левой за плечо, и это, блядь, оказывается крайне неприятно. Все равно, что на руку упал железный мост.

— Я первый. Без возражений. И, послушай, прошу тебя, постарайся ничего не испортить. И не надо меня спасать. Что бы они ни делали — я выдержу.

— Ладно, начну психовать, только когда тебе отрежут голову.

Баки фыркает, и вмиг его лицо меняется: глаза становятся холодными и пустыми, челюсти сжимаются, опасная плавность движений становится тяжелой и резкой. В прыжке он достает левой восьмую ступеньку лестницы и, быстро подтягиваясь, начинает подъем. Стив торопится следом, но едва Баки достигает люка и вваливается в кабину, оттуда сразу же выныривают дула двух автоматов, поливая лестницу огнем. Стиву ничего не остается, как раскачивать шаткую конструкцию, рискованно уходя с траектории выстрелов под днище вертолета и цепляясь рукой за шасси. В ушах свистит, и поток воздуха от винта непременно повлияет на точность, но он хватает с бедра пистолет и на следующем рывке импровизированных качелей палит прицельно внутрь по невидимым стрелкам. Один автомат замолкает после третьего выстрела. Дэнни пришиб бы его на месте за подобный трюк. Стив роняет пистолет, отталкивается от шаткой перекладины и летит вверх и вперед, хватаясь за порожек. Подтягивается и ныряет в кабину, головой врезаясь в ноги второго стрелка. Автоматная очередь приходится в обшивку стены.

— Поосторожней, Рамирес. Хайль ГИДРА, Солдат. Протяни руки, — доносится из глубины.

Едва он успевает выпрямиться, как видит Баки, уже закованного в необычные, слишком массивные восьмигранные наручники, и вслед за этим такие же защелкиваются на его запястьях. Похожая пара сковывает ноги, и Стив с трудом делает несколько шагов, чтобы присесть на скамейку.

Баки напротив. Немигающе смотрит в одну точку на стене, его лицо не выражает ровным счетом ничего, будто кто-то нажал невидимую кнопку, разом выключив все функции, отвечающие за эмоции и движения. У кресел пилотов тихо ругается подстреленный Стивом боец.

— Что с рукой, Солдат? — спрашивает крепко сбитый немолодой мужчина, похожий на сотню других командиров, которых Стив встречал за свою долгую карьеру.

— Старая пришла в негодность, — отрывисто рапортует Баки. — Заказчик заменил. Эффективность выше на семьдесят три процента.

Летят они не больше двадцати минут, и легкий толчок свидетельствует о приземлении на подготовленную площадку. Судя по небольшой, обнесенной стенами и проволокой территории, где кроме вертолета припаркованы пятнадцать машин и два крепких грузовых фургона, их привезли на стационарную базу, но в поле зрения — ни одного мало-мальски подходящего здания, лишь небольшой ангар, издали похожий на автомастерскую. Отряд из четырех сопровождающих и командира конвоирует их именно к нему. Пол разъезжается, выталкивая наверх кабину лифта, и раз уж Баки просил ничему не удивляться, то Стив сохраняет такую же постную мину, как у всех остальных. Похоже, округлая капсула увозит их глубоко и далеко от точки входа, перемещаясь не только вниз, но вверх и в стороны, плутая, как взбесившаяся мышь в лабиринте, и когда створки, наконец, раскрываются — перед ними длинный, тускло освещенный коридор с глухими стенами.

Тяжелые наручники уже оттянули предплечья так, что внутри вибрируют сухожилия, и полумрак как нельзя кстати, потому что на живой руке Баки от их веса не дрогнула ни одна мышца, а Стиву очень хочется хотя бы повернуть запястья поудобней.

— Первого в бокс четыре, им займутся. Второго в бокс шесть, — говорит командир, и лифт увозит его, судя по звукам, куда-то влево.

Момент подходящий. Им вовсе ничего не стоило бы напасть на четверых оставшихся, успеть приложить по затылку скованными руками и придушить, но Баки покорно идет вперед, и Стив следует за ним, не пытаясь достать окружающих их конвоиров.

Железная решетка захлопывается за спиной, оставляя его в подобии карцера — три крепких стены, узкая койка с грубым одеялом и отгороженные ширмой унитаз и умывальник. Два блестящих глазка камер по углам перекрывают небольшое пространство полностью. По доброй воле Стив Макгарретт еще никогда не отправлялся в столь некомфортабельную тюрьму, больше похожую на зверинец.

— Жди приказа, солдат, — говорят ему через решетку.

Стив опускается на кровать, наконец-то находя опору рукам.

Бокс напротив — с такой же крепкой решеткой, и Баки сидит неподвижно на самом краю кровати, пустыми глазами глядя в пространство. В нем нет ничего от человека, с которым они повстречались прошлым вечером, но этот стократ опаснее, чем вчерашний.

Через семь минут по коридору стучат шаги, конвоиры отпирают решетку и уводят послушного Баки к лифту. Проходя мимо, тот ухитряется сложить из пальцев кольцо. Все окей. Все идет ожидаемо и как нужно.

Вляпался Стив легендарно. Только Дэнни со своей уверенностью в Роджерсе и внезапно притупившейся интуицией виноват в том, что Стив принял это решение. Возможно, был другой выход… Он хочет думать о деле: составить в мыслях план базы на основе увиденного снаружи и движений лифта, хоть как-то упорядочить все то, о чем ему говорил Баки, но в голове назойливо щелкает «Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни», и звучит его голос — рассерженный, вечно упрекающий — «Ты не слушаешь меня, Стив. Ты не видишь. Не хочешь видеть».

Стив привык быть один. Не в полном смысле слова — в казарме Академии или на авианосце уединение не купишь и продав душу. Тогда, шесть лет назад, вернувшись домой после долгого отсутствия, он не представлял, что задержится на островах. Но Дэнни бесцеремонно вторгся в его жизнь, размахивая пистолетом и жетоном, и с тех пор словно поселился у него в голове. Ворчливый, постоянно недовольный, редко умеющий быть счастливым Дэнни. Взрывной и неугомонный Дэнни, с сердцем, в котором хватало места всем, и радости которого были столь же недолги, как обиды. Дэнни насильно втащил его на поводке в почти мирную, спокойную жизнь с семейными вечерами, елками на Рождество, массой приятных или раздражающих бытовых мелочей, спорами о спорте, кино или музыке, парой пива на заднем дворе с видом на океан; с его собственными правилами, которые он сам же и нарушал; и безукоризненным, почти стерильным отсутствием чувственности в их отношениях. Когда кровь побежала по венам Стива чуть быстрее, чем положено всеми приличиями, и сладко потянуло где-то внутри? В тот ли день, когда Дэнни нарисовал в воздухе сердечко вслед уходящему вверх тросу спасательного вертолета? Или много позже, когда Стив услышал «люблю тебя», впервые за много лет не от кровного родственника? Это было так внезапно и странно, будто теплая океанская волна поднялась и окатила от самой макушки до щиколоток. Стив помнил все те сотни сказанных друг другу «люблю» и не менее тысячи «ненавижу». Это звучало как признание, пусть даже Дэнни никогда не вкладывал в слова тот же смысл, который со временем начал подразумевать Стив.

Он точно знал, как выглядит ненависть Дэнни. И как — самая большая в мире любовь. И, боже правый, до вчерашнего вечера Стив не замечал и намека на сексуальный интерес. Ночью Дэнни был неразговорчив, и не хотелось думать, что шокирован происходящим, лишь повторял «Стив, Стив» словно звал в глубоком сне, будто так и не поверил, что все происходит на самом деле. Они мешали друг другу, неловко сталкиваясь в попытках урвать побольше. Стив мог бы показаться жадным, но Дэнни был нежен и почти восторжен, когда впервые прошелся языком по его животу и оставил легкий поцелуй у самого основания члена.

Стив с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не откинуть голову и не застонать. Если в ближайшее время хоть что-нибудь не произойдет, он сам взорвется так, что от подземной базы не останется и камня на камне.

Чтобы не думать и отвлечься от ноющей боли в руках, Стив отсчитывает минуты. Они складываются в час, затем в следующий, и наконец, на исходе третьего он слышит:

— Назови свое кодовое имя и идентификационный номер, солдат.

Что ж, базе пока повезло.

**8  
**

**Баки Барнс**

Баки не хочет этого. Господи, больше всего на свете он желал бы не размыкать объятий, не вылезать из кровати, на которой едва слышно постанывал во сне Стив. Больше никогда. Но, начиная с самого прилета в Сорк-сити, события развиваются с невероятной скоростью, и Баки впервые за много лет чувствует себя по-настоящему живым. Его мозг рвут на части эмоции и воспоминания, и это так непохоже на мерные, созерцательные, долгие дни в Ваканде, полные копания в собственном прошлом, отчаянных попыток не строить планы на будущее, бездействия и медитации, что он готов признать — обещанное развлечение Стив ему обеспечил.

Когда в голове всё становится на места: рыжая чертовка Романофф, которую так обожает Стив, и вторая женщина, с, судя по всему, такой же подготовкой, Стив только заикается, что все похищенные девочки занимались танцами, знакомое мертвое лицо одного из гидровцев. Нет, Баки предпочел бы, чтобы кое-какие сегменты памяти так и не восстановились, но он помнит, как закрывали проект Черных Вдов. У России тогда не хватало денег, у Америки — интереса, а на Востоке было достаточно собственных ресурсов, и в четыре двадцать утра человек с густыми седыми бровями и пигментным пятном на левой скуле — генерал Княжев, куратор проекта, специально прилетевший из Москвы, бросил спичку в окно залитой бензином базы.

Баки точно знает: кое в чем восстанавливающие проект ошибаются, а еще то, что по возвращении домой Княжев погиб от несчастного случая при чистке наградного оружия. Официально. А это значит, что метод обучения Черных Вдов восстановлен по редким отрывочным записям и чужим рассказам. Несомненно, так можно подготовить прима-балерину, обязав ее шпионить. Но не Вдову.

Баки так и говорит в телефонную трубку. «Я — единственный живой участник всего процесса обучения Вдов. Я выследил Черную Вдову, она шла по вашему следу, и если еще не нашла вас, то найдите ее раньше. Согласно моим инструкциям я обязан предупредить. В программе ошибка, что приведет к неудовлетворительному результату».

Они верят.

Не настолько, чтобы оставить его без допроса, но достаточно, чтобы не искать ближайшее устройство по стиранию памяти — мозг Зимнего Солдата теперь для них слишком ценный ресурс.

В Макгарретте он не ошибается. Это было бы все равно, что спутать стороны света или назвать белое черным. И Баки с бесстрастным лицом рапортует о втором этапе создания Зимних Солдат и о единственном выжившем из них, находившемся в это время под руководством того же заказчика, что и он.

— В окружении заказчика оказалась Вдова, представлявшая опасность, мы следили за ней, когда она исчезла из пункта в Сорк-сити. Ваши люди навели нас на это подразделение.

Судя по тому, как допрашивающий его майор рванул с рапортом, совсем скоро кто-то отправится с экспедицией в Оймякон, чтобы убедиться в его правоте. Правое щупальце ГИДРы сейчас двигается независимо от левого — между ними никогда не было прямого контакта, а голова, стараниями ЩИТа и лично Романофф со Стивом, с почестями похоронена на Арлингтонском кладбище. Так мило, что осьминога начали чистить с нее.

— Интересно встретиться с мифом, — говорит ему вошедший азиат с неподвижным, наполовину покрытым шрамами лицом. Он в дорогом костюме и белоснежной рубашке с красными камнями на запонках, больше походит на какого-нибудь дельца или политика, но держится так, что ясно без сомнений — главный здесь именно он.

В маленьком кабинете, где майор так опрометчиво оставил Зимнего Солдата, нет ничего, кроме стола, странной конструкции, напоминающей дыбу, и кронштейна, увешанного разноцветными пакетами капельниц, словно рождественская елка шарами.

Баки до одури противно, когда игла впивается ему в вену, разнося по крови легкое жжение медикаментозного коктейля. Ну точно, на этой базе никогда не видели документации проекта «Зимний Солдат».

— Ты получил полномочия заказчика или куратора? — спрашивает он равнодушно.

— О нет, нет… Я всего лишь торговец, бизнесмен, чью репутацию ты поставил под сомнение одним своим словом. А я, знаешь ли, привык обеспечивать покупателям качество товара.

Его голос звучит скрипуче, хрипловато, словно уродцу, похожему на испорченную пластиковую куклу, тяжело напрягать связки.

Химический состав — сыворотка правды, оказывает совершенно неожиданный и странный эффект, будто в крови разливается шипучее искрящееся вино: вот что следовало употреблять им со Стивом за неимением старого проверенного ирландского самогона.

— Заметь, я даже не спрашиваю, как ты догадался о старте нового проекта Вдов, но ты утверждаешь, что в программе их подготовки ошибка.

— Люди иногда ошибаются.

— Не я.

— Одна из фаз основана на работах доктора Пчелинцева. Техника вживления ложных воспоминаний, в том числе и об обучении балету. Детальные разработки были утрачены почти двадцать лет назад, и в живых не осталось никого, кто имел к ним доступ. Нужен полный отчет о количестве сотрудников и подробности их смертей?

— Почему я должен тебе верить?

— Потому что Зимние Солдаты исполняют приказы того, кто их отдает. Сейчас это ты.

Кажется, ответ удовлетворяет, и в глазах азиата, так непохожего ни на одного из его заказчиков или кураторов, мелькает удивление, или он прикидывает, как выгодно сможет сдать в аренду пару случайно свалившихся на него легенд ГИДРы.

Он — опасный противник и вовсе не боится, встречал Баки тех, чьи руки начинали дрожать от одного тяжелого пустого взгляда Зимнего Солдата. Но будь он осведомлен о кодах, не стал бы вести долгих разговоров под капельницей с веселящим раствором. Он не спорит с ним, а просит поделиться информацией. Почти уговаривает, как и предыдущий, Пирс. Присаживается в беспечной близости от левой руки, изучает немигающими глазами сытой рептилии, ждет ответов, но Зимний Солдат — всего лишь послушный инструмент в чужих руках, а Баки не составляет труда сыграть покорность и отрешенность. То, что так много лет было его личностью, сейчас контролируемо выпущено наружу, как злобный пес на прогулку, чтобы размять лапы, и Баки с удовольствием натягивает крепкий поводок: зверю не сорваться, не ослушаться хозяина, он полностью управляем.

— Следуй за мной, Солдат, — наконец говорит не куратор-не заказчик, и Баки мысленно дает сам себе пять: его ведут по другим коридорам, увозят на нескольких лифтах, и наконец приводят в большой зал, где в несколько рядов стоят больничные кровати. Разноцветные головки покоятся на подушках — рыжие, темные, светлые, в кучеряшках и косичках, с челками и длинными спутанными прядями. Их куда больше тридцати четырех. Не менее полусотни малышек, будущих Черных Вдов, погружены в глубокий сон, чтобы притупить память о прошлом — стартовый пункт программы. Баки это понимает, но с трудом удерживает ладонь левой руки, чтобы инстинктивно не сжать кулак и не превратить правую половину лица урода в такое же темное лиловое пятно, как левая.

— Много исходного материала, — говорит Баки, потому что сопровождающие ждут от него реакции. — Есть наставники, кроме меня?

— Один. Возможно, двое.

Последняя кровать обвита металлическими скобами, тело незнакомой черноволосой женщины в них, как в клетке, а руки скованы поверх простыни увесистой цепью.

— Недостаточно для полноценного обучения. Но по моим данным не все объекты оказываются годны к программе. Положительный результат дает лишь один объект из шестнадцати.

Азиат молча кивает, жестом отдавая приказ отконвоировать Баки в лифт.

Бокс Макгарретта пуст, тарелки с оставленной едой не тронуты, Баки быстро глотает свою порцию отвратительной питательной смеси и неспешно укладывается на бок, лицом в стену, сворачиваясь калачиком на грубом одеяле. Когда за спиной слышен звук шагов — приближающихся, а затем удаляющихся, и грохот железной решетки в промежутке, Баки выжидает пять минут, прежде чем сказать в стенку так, чтобы в камеру слежения не было видно движения губ:

— Ты в порядке?

Макгарретт тяжело дышит, и до слуха Баки долетают сдавленные ругательства, когда тот садится на постель, и стук отставленной в сторону посуды.

— Как быстро ты восстанавливаешься?

— Ерунда, — выдыхает тот. — Взяли чуть не три пинты крови и обследовали так, будто записывают в отряд астронавтов, хорошо хоть наручники сняли на это время. Допрашивал тот, который привез сюда, потом натравили свору своих с оружием. К утру буду в норме, но не заставляй меня это есть.

— Я видел женщину, — говорит Баки. — Брюнетка, красивая. Стиву бы понравилась. Она наставник, но, похоже, недобровольный. Без сознания, под такими же препаратами, как девочки.

— Я был в левом крыле, — отвечает Макгарретт так же в стену. — Тренировочный зал, несколько подсобных помещений и лаборатория. Мерзкая, как кабинет патологоанатома-маньяка. За одной из ширм заметил ярко-рыжую прядь волос. Это ваша подруга? Похоже, у нее проблемы.

— Возможно. Они говорили о двух наставниках, и вряд ли она согласилась сотрудничать.

Их разговор походит на какой-то полусон, в котором ответы приходят ниоткуда, свыше, сами по себе.

— Ты хоть какого-то черта понимаешь в медицине? — спрашивает Макгарретт.

— Только в качестве подопытного. Ну, по мелочи всякое: пулю вытащить, кровотечение остановить, вывих вправить. Скольких активных человек ты видел?

— После драки осталось десять… Тринадцать, включая докторов.

— Я только шестерых. Пустяки же, верно? — Баки улыбается стене. — А девчонок на самом деле гораздо больше. Надо выбираться, пока не начали отбор. Этот чувак с обожженным лицом возомнил себя очередным вершителем чужих судеб. Только он не идейный, а ради денег. Узкоглазый с отвратной рожей. Джонни Миллер заимел похожую, когда на него в доках вылилась бочка с горячей смолой. Давно дело было… твоя бабуля тогда, должно быть, еще ходила в гольфах и получала первое причастие.

— Тоже одного такого знал. Три года назад. Я подстрелил вертолет, в котором он пытался сбежать, а бак рванул. Очарования ему не добавило.

— Лучше бы они до утра не выяснили, что в твоей крови нет и следа странных веществ…

За его спиной Макгарретт шипит и укладывается удобнее.

— Не делай лишних движений, — предупреждает Баки. — Иначе придется драться прямо сейчас, а тебе нужно отдохнуть. В шесть утра принесут еду, потом меня поведут к Вдовам. На завтра назначен первый этап отбраковки, это значит…

— Я догадываюсь, — хрипит Стив.

— Тогда и начнем. Пока думай о том, как вывезти отсюда полсотни бездыханных девочек. У них будут небольшие проблемы с памятью о последних днях, когда они очнутся. Спокойной ночи, солдат. Правда, замечательное место? — фыркает Баки, слыша в ответ подавленный стон. — Эти базы похожи одна на другую, как спички в коробке. Я развлекался этим семьдесят лет. К счастью, иногда случались перерывы на криокамеру.

**9  
**

**Дэнни Уильямс и Стив Роджерс**

— Господи, как я ненавижу все это! — Дэнни хрипит, и, может быть, впервые в жизни голос отказывается ему подчиняться. Он не хочет думать почему. — Этот ебаный мотель, твое каменное лицо, дурной сценарий, который по понятной причине не купил ни один канал, а вывалили на мою несчастную голову вместе с актерами-любителями в главных ролях. Ей-богу, лучше бы вы все снимались в порно. У меня, конечно, нервная работа, но она была бы гораздо спокойней, если бы мы хотя бы краем уха слышали о каких-то секретных программах и возможности геопозиционирования по ДНК. Тебе не кажется, что сидеть круглой жопой на таких технологиях — сомнительное достижение? ГИДРу эту вашу ненавижу вместе с ее пакостным названием. Твой идиотский взгляд щеночка, которому наступили на хвост. И кто эта плохая копия принцессы Леи, которую ты вызвал? Мне кажется, что все мы нажрались дешевой наркоты.

— Нужно всего лишь немного подождать, — уже полчаса Роджерс не двигается и смотрит на пустое место, то, с которого исчезло изображение тощей и слишком нахальной девчонки-подростка, отзывающейся на королевский титул. — Думаешь, как мы сумели отследить Наташу? В фильтре дворцового бассейна нашелся ее волос. По счастью, у принцессы Шури осталось много образцов кожи, крови и даже запись мозговых импульсов Баки. Я и без того обязан Ваканде, но в нашей ситуации выбирать не из чего.

— И страну эту с идиотским названием ненавижу. Уверен, что в ней все сплошь жрут ананасы и ходят с цветочными венками на шее, а солнце садится всего лишь на три часа в сутки. Других причин быть такими засранцами, чтобы скрывать от мира изобретения, которые могут спасти людей и помочь в расследовании преступлений, я не вижу.

— Ты бы подружился с Баки, — совершенно невпопад отвечает Роджерс. — Не далее как неделю назад мы спорили о том же. И он терпеть не может экзотические фрукты. Но любая технология будет использована во зло скорее, чем во благо. Нашей сывороткой можно было лечить паралич, рак и Альцгеймер, но ее предпочли употребить для изготовления живого оружия. То же будет и с другим.

— Ты понимаешь, что мы попросту теряем время? Угнанный пикап давно нашли бы полицейские службы, и знаешь ли, мой телефон, который ты раздавил в кулаке, стоил почти триста баксов. Как можно с подобным пренебрежением относиться к вещам?

— Ты его очень любишь, — горько улыбается Стив.

— Телефон — да. В нем было несколько сотен фотографий с недавнего дня рождения моей дочери. А остальное не твое дело, капитан. Когда закончится весь этот бред, я постараюсь забыть, что видел твой утренний стояк. Чисто в целях уважения к истории и поддержки самооценки. Но если твоя принцесса не отзовется через десять минут…

Роджерс криво морщится и затыкает уши.

Дэнни считает, что нихрена не получится. Фантастические рассказы — приятное развлечение, но редко оказываются правдой. И ему до чертиков надоел такой образ действий. В конце концов, он должен хоть изредка вспоминать, что коп. Но Роджерс с такой легкостью угоняет чужие машины, будто не привык думать о праве собственности и судебных исках. А Дэнни Уильямc, к вашему сведению, законно получил водительскую лицензию и имеет право проверить, в порядке ли подушки безопасности у взятой напрокат «Тойоты». А если у кое-кого ходят желваки и белеют костяшки сжатых кулаков, когда он видит стену, увитую проволочными ежами, и ворота с кодовым замком — то не следует быть таким впечатлительным, капитан. Базы мексиканских картелей выглядят круче, а Макгарретт выбирался еще не из таких ловушек.

— Ты дышишь, как запыхавшийся слон, — шипит сквозь зубы Роджерс.

— Уж прости, я не шпион, не морской котик и не суперсолдат. Людям, знаешь ли, положено дышать. Полезно для здоровья.

— Рассказываешь это тому, кто первые двадцать пять лет не вылезал из астматических приступов. Не психуй, мы всех вытащим.

— И как же, боюсь спросить? Захватил с собой мантию-невидимку?

Роджерс подтягивается на кончиках пальцев, заглядывая за каменный забор. Пфф… не удивил. Стив Макгарретт может отжаться на них двести пятьдесят раз.

— Скорее всего, база подземная, — говорит Роджерс, скользнув вниз.

— Надеюсь, со времен войны у тебя сохранилась саперная лопатка.

— Прекрати ебать мне мозг! — вдруг взрывается тот. — Таких мозгоебов я… на хую… со времен Великой Депрессии…

— Символ Америки, не скажешь лучше, — саркастично ухмыляется Дэнни. — Вот это отличный настрой для операции. Бешенство, а не мрачная решимость самоубиться, если что-то пойдет не так.

Дэнни одобряет. Еще бы. Шесть лет плечом к плечу со Стивом Макгарреттом даром не проходят.

— Фас, Роджерс! Давай спасать этих недоумков, а с ними и мир заодно. Ладно, пусть будет хотя бы полмира. Я не гордый, мне хватит.

— Чем читать мне нотации, лучше подумай, как твой мог бы действовать в подобной ситуации, — почти примирительно говорит Стив. — Он флотский, а у них свои причуды.

— Только не смей так говорить в его присутствии, — впервые за долгие часы улыбается Дэнни. — По крайней мере, пока находишься на расстоянии полета пули.

— Тсс! — шипит Роджерс, аккуратно продалбливая ножом узкий лаз в бетонной стене. — Мы не сможем войти через парадный вход.

— Армейским не привыкать стучаться в заднюю дверь?

— Ты бы следил за языком. За такие шутки в армии бьют без предупреждения.

Ход получается узким, и Дэнни с трудом протискивает плечи, молясь, чтобы камеры по периметру не засекли, как неловко он загребает руками и ногами, вываливаясь из дыры. Чтобы туда пролез Роджерс, понадобится еще минут десять монотонного крошения бетона пальцами. Кто знает, не сработает ли тревога, если изо всех сил ударить по стене капитанским кулаком.

— Я на территории, — рапортует Дэнни в коммуникатор, стараясь слиться с забором. — Не жду, прости, Роджерс. Встретимся внутри.

Он, пригибаясь, перебегает от машины к машине, пока на одном выдохе не пересекает футов триста открытой площадки, едва не впечатываясь носом в стену кирпичного гаража времен Вудстока и свободных наркотиков. Дверь без единого замка, смазанные петли проворачиваются бесшумно, и внутри все точь-в-точь соответствует тому, что снаружи. Ржавые железки, вонючие банки с краской, тряпки в пятнах машинного масла, дешевые журнальные постеры на стенах и остов допотопной тачки над ямой.

— Все должно быть на виду, — шепчет Роджерс, бесшумно возникая рядом, за стеллажами с инструментами и ящиками.

— Только не говори, что здесь спрятан портал в виде старого кроссовка.

— Нет, — совершенно серьезно отвечает тот. — Порталы обычно хорошо заметны и выглядят иначе.

Что ж, «Гарри Поттер» явно обошел его стороной. Еще один повод позавидовать.

Пока Роджерс осматривает стены и осторожно толкает полки, Дэнни светит фонариком под ноги и наконец-то замечает нужное. Можно не жрать стероиды пачками, чтобы делать свою работу на отлично. Трехфутовая полоса бетона чуть светлее, чем остальной пол, и на ней отчетливо видны следы тяжелых ботинок армейского образца. Отпечатки обрываются в центре помещения, будто входящие подпрыгивали вверх и уносились по воздуху. Роджерс на редкость аккуратно выстукивает кулаком пол и находит невидимую глазу щель, в которую сует первую попавшуюся железяку, налегает плечом, а после разводит в стороны створки шахты. Тоннель уходит так глубоко, что луч фонарика не добивает до хоть какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности.

— Я могу спрыгнуть, — говорит Роджерс.

— А мне ты, видимо, предлагаешь сесть тебе на закорки. Не надейся. В этих джинсах я не смогу развести бедра настолько широко.

Препирательства длятся ровно полторы минуты — но кто считает? — пока они перекидывают тонкий стальной трос через механизм лебедки над смотровой ямой. Конечно, Капитану Америке не привыкать падать с неопределенной высоты с непредсказуемыми последствиями, но Дэнни предпочел бы не болтаться в воздухе, пристегнутый карабином в альпинистской связке.

От центральной шахты уходит несколько ответвлений на разных уровнях, и какая-то чертова система катакомб и подземных сооружений, где без коммуникаторов и навигаторов легко превратиться в героев-кладоискателей из детской книжки.

— Если что, я не согласен быть Бэкки Тетчер, — шипит Дэнни.

Роджерс давится неуместной улыбкой:

— Баки всегда больше нравился Гекльберри. Но, согласись, я не слишком-то похож на Тома. Рад, что ты помнишь эту историю.

— Господи, просто заведи ребенка. Выучишь наизусть все приключения и сказки от говорящих лягушек до истребительниц вампиров.

На секунду Дэнни кажется, что мозг Роджерса записывает полученную информацию в какой-то отдельный кластер памяти, словно заметку в телефон.

Кабина лифта гремит где-то на глубине, судя по звуку, разворачиваясь и уходя вверх и влево, как странный вагон многоуровневой канатной дороги.

— Ты не против разделиться? — предлагает Роджерс. — Если каждый возьмет на себя одну сторону базы, дело пойдет намного быстрее.

— Только оставляй кресты на стенах, — ворчит Дэнни, — чтобы мы потом сумели тебя отыскать.

Роджерс фыркает, кивает, а упавшие на лоб длинные светлые пряди и полумрак, скрывающий густую бороду, вдруг делают его лет на двадцать моложе. Дэнни без труда может представить на его месте щуплого, болезненного подростка с горящим взглядом, обметанными лихорадкой губами и крепко сжатыми кулаками.

Они проверяют коммуникаторы и расходятся: Дэнни влево, а Роджерс — вправо, методично отсчитывая вслух каждые тридцать секунд, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие.

Пусть так. К разговору по душам Дэнни сейчас не расположен.

— Такое впечатление, — ворчит он, цепляясь крюком за выступ металлической обшивки, чтобы спуститься ниже, — что кто-то закопал Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг шпилем вниз. Должна же быть у них лестница.

— Согласен, — откликается Роджерс. — У меня чисто. Какие-то пустые кабинеты, зал заседаний и дверь за кодовым замком. Возможно, арсенал или компьютерный центр.

— Выкуси, у меня лестница. Наверное, этаж для особо важных сотрудников и склад продовольствия. Иду ниже.

— Энергоблок, — рапортует Роджерс. — Три техника.

— Кухня. Повариха шире двери. Наверное, живет здесь же. Судя по посуде, здесь дофига людей.

— Система очистки воздуха и переработки воды. Ты думаешь, столько лет любить одного и того же человека — ненормально?

— Комната отдыха. Охрененная плазменная панель и проектор. Не знаю. Мой единственный брак не продержался и пяти лет. Ты спрашиваешь не того парня. С ума сойти, бассейн размером с бухту Ханаума.

— Тренировочный зал. Семеро. Жаль, мне показалось, ваши с Макгарреттом отношения…

— Каждый из нас спал с женщинами. У меня двое детей, Стив собирался сделать предложение Кейт, так что…

— Однажды я чуть было не влюбился в девушку. Душевые, три запертых двери, что-то вроде архива, чисто. Она была очень красива, но главное не в этом. Она была сильнее и смелее всех людей, которых я когда-либо знал.

— Сочувствую Барнсу. Тебе бы наверняка понравилась Кейт.

— О боже! — неожиданно громко выдыхает Роджерс. — Дортуар.

— Че-е-его?

— Спальня. Или что-то вроде больничной палаты. Здесь, очевидно, держали девочек, если верить табличкам на кроватях. Они были здесь, Баки и твой флотский. Пусто, все перевернуто, пять трупов… Узнаю фирменный почерк Баки, у одного свернута шея. Дальше по коридору еще двое с огнестрелом.

— Не смей ничего предпринимать! Мы просто исследуем территорию. Слышу чьи-то шаги, тишина в эфире. Ах ты ж блядь! Еб твою… гребаный боже, Роджерс. Этого не может быть!

Дэнни щиплет сам себя за плечо, стараясь не подпрыгнуть и не броситься вслед, сохранить благоразумие, к которому только что призывал сам. По спине течет липкая струйка пота, пропитывая пояс джинсов. Дурная, но забавная фантастическая история оборачивается профессионально срежиссированным триллером, едва по коридору отстукивают подошвы дорогих ботинок.

— Роджерс! Мэйдэй! Все очень плохо. И я покалечу твоего Барнса, если он хоть краем замазан в этом дерьме. Если Стив еще жив, то он в страшной опасности. Мимо меня только что прошел человек, дырку в голове которого я видел лично, и в уж в чем-чем, а в трупах я разбираюсь. Он мертв уже почти два года.

Звуки, похожие на сдавленные ругательства, напоминают Дэнни, что воскресшими мертвецами капитана Роджерса не удивить.

**10  
**

**Стив Макгарретт и Баки Барнс**

Даже если голова забита мыслями о крепких горячих ладонях Дэнни на его заднице, именно этим местом Стив чувствует: что-то не так. Можно назвать это бренными останками чувства самосохранения. Или данью мнению Дэнни — он бы к этому времени точно и предельно ясно обрисовал, какую херню они опять спороли и где подвох. Стиву хочется надеяться, что Баки составил и вправду идеальный план, раз все идет как по маслу, не считая пары синяков, треснувшего ребра и ушиба селезенки. Но так не бывает. Не в его жизни, не с его опытом. Лучшее и самое надежное оружие, случается, дает осечки в самый неожиданный момент, и если пока все хорошо — это не повод успокаиваться.

Утренняя порция еды похожа на сероватую рвоту с вкраплениями алых кубиков помидора. Не слишком-то отличается от рассчитанного по всей науке рациона. Стив предпочел бы не давиться этой вязкой субстанцией во имя сохранения желудка и рассудка, но охранник бесстрастно наблюдает сквозь решетку, как он подносит ложку ко рту, и приходится сглатывать, обещая себе лучший из возможных заказов в самом дорогом итальянском ресторане. С моцареллой, ананасами и холодным белым вином. Со свечами в низких стеклянных подсвечниках. С Дэнни. С трехзначной суммой, списанной с карточки. И воздушным шоколадным десертом, упакованным на вынос для Грейс и Чарли. Никаких проблем. Есть, одеваться и отливать при наблюдателях — позвольте, такого не умеет лишь тот, кто не служил в спецназе.

Тяжелая поступь и свисающие до самых плеч лохмы Баки лишь убеждают его в том, что и конвоирам не в новинку видеть полуживых, словно зомбированных, постояльцев базы. Даже хорошо, что на нем не оставили один из электронных пульсометров, потому что Стиву кажется, будто с отвратительным завтраком он проглотил изрядную дозу мышьяка — так жжет и болит внутри, когда он видит большую спальню: не меньше полусотни неподвижных девочек и Баки, низко-низко наклоняющегося над подушкой, по которой разметались знакомые темные пряди. Тот словно обнюхивает спокойное во сне лицо скованной по рукам и ногам Кейт, но пригвождает Стива к месту вовсе не это.

Стандартная медицинская планшетка в изножье кровати. Он сам видел таких несколько сотен: имя, код, рост-возраст, диагноз. Экстренные контакты. Упс. В этой графе у него в последние годы значился Дэнни. Не стоило покупать кольцо, не убедившись, что у той, кому оно предназначено, записан кто-то вроде отца или тети. Имя не говорит Стиву ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что некто Джек Н. Роллинз является мужем…

Когда в заливе самые высокие волны? Может, стоит окольцевать кальмара и выпустить его у побережья Оаху? По крайней мере, тогда Стив будет уверен, что бриллиант пойдет кому-нибудь на пользу. Дэнни в этом случае, наверное, предпочел бы обычный гладкий ободок. Как некстати Стив вспоминает об оставленной в кармане бронежилета пуле, едва не разнесшей ему голову. И до тех пор, пока Баки случайно не задевает его бедром, переходя от одной кровати к другой, Стив все прикидывает, хватит ли в сороковке от Зига металла на два, пусть очень тонких, кольца. Не будь обстановка вокруг столь спокойной, почти больничной и мирной, Стиву и в голову не пришло бы.

Баки перебрасывается рваными фразами с тремя людьми в стандартной медицинской униформе, а двое автоматчиков у двери уже перенесли вес со ступней и голеней на одно бедро и опорную ногу, расслабив позвоночник и пальцы на спусковых крючках. Наручники все еще оттягивают предплечья, и должно быть, первый из Зимних Солдат выше по званию или пользуется большим доверием: руки Баки свободны, медики ведут его от одной кровати к другой, а он только что-то отрывисто говорит и машет головой: да-нет. Хреновую, судя по всему, работу провели похитители. Баки старается найти зацепку в бумагах или указывает на точки под сероватыми простынями: горло, желудок, суставы на руках и ногах… Зимний Солдат бесстрастно и четко выбраковывает материал. Стиву остается следить за действиями и не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, когда железные пальцы вдруг щиплют его за ягодицу, напоминая, что Зимний Солдат — все еще Баки Барнс, воплощающий собственный идеальный план.

Через секунду Стив чувствует, как цепь, соединяющая его браслеты, рвется, вроде бы случайно подцепленная той же рукой.

Часть кроватей с «отбракованными» девочками — почти все из них совсем малышки, пяти-шести лет, Дэнни бы одобрил выбор — трансформируется в каталки на длинных телескопических ножках, и Стива едва не выворачивает наизнанку, когда он слышит, как бесстрастно медики обсуждают, стоит ли оставить части подопытных как материал для исследований, и если да, то хватит ли места для хранения. Если бы этот филиал ада накрыло волной напалма, Стив ни секунды не сожалел, что останется внутри, точно зная, что ни одна нелюдь в медицинском халате не выживет.

И когда Баки едва заметно кивает ему — Стив счастлив. Пригибаясь, быстро добирается до двери, пока Баки душит левой самого высокого из докторов, на вид похожего на белого червя, и толкает второго прямо под пули охранников.

Массивный наручник с чавканьем впечатывается в череп автоматчика, пока другой солдат летит от подсечки на спину, выпуская очередь в воздух. Не стоило тянуться к кнопке тревоги на двери, ведь правда же… Хруст лучевой кости под ногой ласкает уши как музыка. Они вооружены классическими Кольтами, и Стив, признаться, не хочет сейчас думать, у какого из федеральных агентств увели целый арсенал штатного оружия.

— Не дай двери закрыться, — кричит Баки.

Это, блядь, задача для кого-то с железной рукой, потому что высокая бронированная дверь весит, как вагон, нагруженный камнями, и Стив с трудом тянет ее на себя, просовывая в щель свой восьмигранный наручник. Тот хрустит, словно скорлупа ореха в щипцах для колки, едва не ломая ему запястье. Второй разлетается так же, но путь свободен, а по рукам Стива бежит горячий огонь облегчения и жажды действий.

Баки без труда справляется с последним из медиков, просто пробив пальцем его висок, и теперь ураганом летает между рядов больничных кроватей, не слишком аккуратно сметая трубки капельниц. На простынях — алые разводы от вытекшей из катетеров крови, и Стив неодобрительно цокает языком.

— Знаю, знаю, — быстро говорит Баки, осторожно сгибая в локте руку одной из девочек. — Нам нужен лифт. Позаботься о нем, а после сможешь убедиться, что все они в порядке. Я — хорошая сиделка. С детства практиковался.

Стив выглядывает в длинный коридор, по которому их сюда привели, с одной руки стреляет по камерам наблюдения, а с другой — на поражение, по тому из охранников у двери лифта, который успел открыть рот, пытаясь что-то доложить в коммуникатор.

Лифт мог бы приехать и побыстрее. Стив блокирует кабину, но едва Баки заканчивает вповалку укладывать девочек на передвижные носилки, рвет путы Кейт, и без труда толкает импровизированный паровозик к выходу, из дальнего конца коридора доносится:

— Ты никогда не давал мне повода усомниться в тебе.

Стив замирает, парализованный голосом, будто пуля прошила ему позвоночник, в хлам раздробив все нервные окончания.

Зря он не отказался от завтрака. Должно быть, в питательной смеси был сильный галлюциноген.

— Что ж, Макгарретт, ты предсказуемо не устоял перед заманчивой перспективой стать суперсолдатом.

Голос Во Фата проникает в мозг. Стив хотел бы убедиться, что это подделка, компиляция старых записей, но секундное замешательство оборачивается проигрышем. Из-за спины Во Фата выстреливают два блестящих пучка нитей, опутывая его и Баки тонкой, легкой, но очень прочной сетью.

— Так это для тебя расстелили красную дорожку, Макгарретт? — рычит Баки.

Во Фат брезгливо морщится, подсекает ему колени, а лифт, груженный несчастными девочками, закрывает створки и рокочет куда-то вверх.

Нет, лоб Во Фата не разворочен выстрелом до самой затылочной кости. А Стив так был в этом уверен.

— Редкая удача, — Во Фат оскаливает мелкие акульи зубы, обходя беснующегося Баки. — Я ждал, что Капитан Америка явится за своей рыжей подружкой, а за ней пришел Зимний Солдат. Видимо, слухи о твоей особой связи с этой Вдовой не беспочвенны. К счастью для меня. Эксперимент пойдет куда быстрее. Даже не нужно модифицировать сыворотку.

— Только прикоснись ко мне, останешься без руки!

— Как должен был быть силен и безумен тот, кто уже посмел это сделать. Доктор Зола, не ошибаюсь? Великий, поистине великий человек, — Во Фат смеется, указывая на его железную руку, и по спине Стива бежит крупная дрожь. Не страх, нет. Отчаянная ненависть и злость на собственное бессилие. В этих путах он не может даже пошевелить пальцем.

— Неужели ты наивно считаешь, что меня не будут искать? — зло интересуется он.

— Несомненно. Ты ни за что бы не подверг своего напарника опасности и разбираться с проблемами миссис Роллинз предпочитаешь в одиночку. Конечно, пройдет некоторое время, пока Уильямс сообразит, что что-то пошло не так, но первым делом он позаботится о том, как вызволить из западни наш временный детский сад. А к этому моменту в тебе уже останется слишком мало человеческого. Эй, Солдат номер один, кивни, если я прав. Я с удовольствием посмотрю на вашу с Уильямсом драку. Ставлю на то, что ты выстрелишь ему в лоб, Макгарретт. У тебя отлично получается. Приятно было повидаться.

Во Фат стреляет быстро и очень метко — длинной тонкой иглой в шею, прицельно в сонную артерию, и последнее, что слышит Стив — отрывистые команды подоспевшей группе врачей и дикий, закладывающий уши крик Баки:

— Думай о нем! Только так сможешь… Только так!

**11  
**

**Дэнни Уильямс**

Им следует вести себя тихо и осторожно, словно в клетке, набитой голодными тиграми, акулами и гремучими змеями, и они договариваются встретиться в одном из дальних ответвлений — техническом тупике, где по углам висят темные клочья корней, а Роджерс с любопытством сует руку в какую-то нору, не опасаясь подцепить бешенство от укуса неизвестного зверя.

К моменту их встречи Дэнни заведен так, что того и гляди взорвется, как набитая си-четыре бочка.

— Роджерс! — орет он, едва завидев того в полумраке. — Немедленно, блядь, дай мне хоть малейший повод доверять тебе, потому что, клянусь, моя детская вера в Капитана Америку и симпатия к его великой и вечной любви превратились в прах, унесенный китайским фонариком в стратосферу.

— Я люблю его. Он любит меня. Твой морпех никогда и не слышал о пытках, которым подвергался Баки, и ни он, ни я никому не пожелали бы пройти через подобное. Так что, может, опустишь автомат, прекратишь рвать на себе волосы, и мы вдвоем подумаем, что могло произойти?

— Нет времени продумывать планы и выбирать лучшую стратегию! — кричит Дэнни. — С последнего свидания с Во Фатом мы вынесли Стива на руках, и он еще неделю ловил глюки, давая радужным пони имена отряда, а меня пытался нарядить в гавайскую рубашку.

Чего Стив Роджерс точно не ожидал, так это того, что его челюсть чуть не хрустнет слева после легкой кривоватой усмешки. Этот малый горяч, как огонь, когда дело доходит до личного.

— Неплохой хук, — сдержанно хвалит он.

— Я мог бы и прикладом, — огрызается Дэнни. — Но Барнс же задушит меня, если попорчу твою голливудскую улыбку.

— Красиво расставленная ловушка, — говорит Стив. — Судя по всему, Во Фат — глава центрально-американского подразделения ГИДРы.

— И мы попались, как дети. Он знал, что Стив придет за Кейт и девочками, а я за ним. И что каждый из нас двоих в первую очередь будет вытаскивать их, а не друг друга. Что ж, Кейт Роллинз, если мне удастся выжить, гарантирую, что заставлю Чина настроить переадресацию всех незнакомых звонков с телефона Стива на мой.

— Роллинз? — бровь капитана Роджерса едва уловимо дергается, но Дэнни и без того на взводе, и потому ему хватает, чтобы заподозрить наихудшее.

— Знаешь ее?

— Нет. Но знаком с Джеком Роллинзом. Длинное лицо, цепкий взгляд, гора мускулов, отличная точность выстрела и крепкий удар с обеих рук.

— Значит, отец.

— Скорее, брат. Но если речь идет о женщине, которую ты описывал — никакого сходства. Он гидровец, она — Вдова. Какова вероятность, что брат и сестра оказались по разные стороны? Я знаю только одну Вдову, которая сумела порвать с прошлым. И если Наташа выяснила, что кто-то собирается возрождать проект Черных Вдов, то непременно постаралась бы это остановить.

— Я тоже не очень-то похож на своих родичей. Моя сестра на две головы выше меня и изводит тонны краски, чтобы казаться блондинкой. Хочу надеяться, что именно брат, иначе придется объяснять Стиву, почему Кейт носит фамилию другого мужчины и отказалась принять его кольцо.

— Они ждали меня, — вдруг тихо говорит Роджерс.

— Что?

— Правительство это или ГИДРА, но они знают, что за Наташей мог прийти только я. И никто сейчас не придет за мной, если не придет со мной. Мало кто в курсе нашей с Баки истории и его личности.

— Зато о моих со Стивом отношениях известно от Гонолулу до Лондона. Ублюдочный китайский хитрый сукин сын! Он все идеально рассчитал. Но зачем? Допускаю, что он обиделся за тот выстрел в голову, но все же здесь попахивает чем-то более серьезным, чем сведение счетов.

— Мы с Баки не единственные суперсолдаты. Но живые — одни. Только в нашей крови есть следы сыворотки. На основе моей сыворотки ГИДРА создала еще пятерых, подобных Баки. Я плюс хорошо обученный морпех с промытыми по их технологии мозгами… Подумай, какой может быть результат. Должно быть, у них глаза на лоб полезли, когда они увидели вместо меня Зимнего Солдата. Им можно управлять. По крайней мере, они должны так считать. И Баки теперь в неменьшей опасности. Он сам перегрызет себе вены, лишь бы вновь не попасть на медицинский стол.

Сверху сыплются липкие камешки, удачно попадая Дэнни за ворот рубашки. База живет своей жизнью — где-то грохочет очередной лифт, если прислушаться, гудит вентиляция, и мелкими молоточками стучат по вискам чьи-то шаги.

— Если… допустим… ну вот сейчас я прекращу психовать и откажусь от идеи вызвать эскадрилью, которая сотрет с лица земли этот серпентарий. Что бы ты стал делать, капитан?

— Давай дадим им то, чего они хотят, — усмехается Роджерс. — Сможешь позаботиться о девочках?

— Это их план, не твой.

— Вот именно, — улыбка Роджерса становится еще шире, и, надо сказать, это пугает Дэнни так, как ничто другое. — Оставайся внутри, не рапортуй, но слушай, действуй по обстановке. Я отвлеку внимание на себя. Если сможешь, вытащи и Наташу. Рыжая, невысокого роста, зеленые глаза.

— Помню, помню, капитан. Лучше бы тебе не накосячить, — успевает выкрикнуть Дэнни вслед несущемуся прочь Роджерсу. Кажется, в ответ тот выбрасывает вверх средний палец правой руки. Хотел бы Дэнни, чтобы ему показалось.

Он слышит, как Роджерс ровно выдыхает, перебираясь по шахте с уровня на уровень, пока не достигает самого верха, возвращаясь обратно в гараж, и только тогда ухо Дэнни закладывает гул взрыва — Роджерс выпускает несколько очередей по топливным бакам транспорта на площадке, а позже последовательно, один за другим, с грохотом роняет на пол стеллажи с красками и инструментами.

Он идиот. Да.

— Побриться бы. Неровен час, не узнают, — откликается на его мысли Роджерс в наушнике, тем самым полностью подтверждая мнение.

— Попробуй спеть «Америка прекрасная», — и если бы тот последовал совету, Дэнни ни капли не удивился.

Земля вокруг трясется так, что он не сомневается: сколько бы ни было лифтовых кабин на подземной базе, все они сейчас движутся вверх. Он бежит по лестницам и коридорам до спальни медицинского блока, когда слышит в наушнике почти добродушное, но очень неискреннее: «Если вы хотели меня видеть, можно было просто позвонить» Стива, затем легкую возню и рваные выдохи, указывающие на драку, и под конец — хруст пластика коммуникатора под чьей-то подошвой.

Придурок, способный в одиночку уничтожить три подобных базы, сдался почти без боя. Хороший отвлекающий маневр, ничего не скажешь.

Дэнни мог бы наградить капитана еще десятком нелестных слов, но видит лежащие на полу трупы, расстрелянные камеры, кучу разлетевшихся гильз, указывающих путь из центра комнаты до лифта, пустые кровати с кровавыми пятнами на простынях, и досада на то, что в очередной раз его напарником оказался неисправимый кретин, быстро превращается в лютую глухую ненависть ко всем, кто методично воплощал план Во Фата в жизнь.

Он бегло осматривает большое помещение, смятые постели, узкие колеи колес, ведущие в коридор, отсутствие нескольких передвижных платформ, в которые трансформируются кровати, — все указывает на то, что девочек укладывали на носилки вповалку и двигали к лифту.

Он не вчитывается в таблички на спинках, с ужасом фиксируя только возраст: пять, семь, шесть… тридцать четыре. Миссис Кэтрин Джек Роллинз. Пластиковая планшетка ломается в его пальцах на три части, но листок… о, этот листок Дэнни сохранит. Пусть только все выживут, он найдет время и место поговорить.

Вдруг его начинает беспокоить надорванный ночью правый уголок рта. Небольшая трещинка щиплет и отзывается болью, стоит лишь коснуться ее кончиком языка. Нехорошая, ползущая дрожь рождается где-то в горле и не дает вдохнуть. Дэнни всеми силами старался не упустить ни одной детали и оставаться незаметным, пока пробирался по узким длинным коридорам и темным закоулкам, но теперь, когда дверь лифтовой шахты распахивается почти без сопротивления и он понимает, что кабина неподвижно висит примерно на три этажа выше, мозг истерически вопит, наконец-то осознав опасность.

Ранка на губах сочится свежей сукровицей, шов джинсов, уже не таких чистых — и Дэнни с радостью отправит их в мусорный контейнер, как только найдет на что сменить, — давит в промежности, пока он бежит по лестнице. Тяжелый бронежилет ощутимо оттягивает плечи, ладонь начинает дрожать, и пальцы скользят, когда он пытается раздвинуть двойные створки. Сквозь узкую щель бьет запах: лекарства, простыни и кровь, словно в больнице, и сладковатый пот детских тел. Он слышит дыхание и едва уловимые стоны — кабина забита детьми, и, кажется, кто-то описался, а кого-то стошнило. Самое время поздороваться с собственной клаустрофобией, ну конечно! Подсознание забыло спросить разрешения, иначе какого бы хрена липкий пот начал градом катиться со лба, колени слабеть, а руки инстинктивно искать опору, чтобы удержать обмякающее, сползающее на пол тело. Изнутри слышен долгий протяжный всхлип и тихое «Ой!» Дэнни ненавидит себя за то, что ему нужно целых двадцать секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание и сказать в щель:

— Детка, не волнуйся. Я — Дэнни, и теперь все будет хорошо. Ты же знаешь сказку про принцессу Аврору, Спящую Красавицу? Ты в замке злой феи, она усыпила всех вокруг, и я пришел вас спасти. Как тебя зовут?

— Элизабет Браун, Лиззи, — отвечают ему изнутри. — Здесь очень страшно, совсем не как в сказке, но если ты принц, я потерплю. Мой дядя говорит, что принцессы должны быть храбрыми.

— Я знаю, что ты такая, принцесса Лиззи.

Дэнни с размаху вгоняет дуло автомата, расшатывая сжатые створки, пока не может просунуть в них ладони, а после налегает всем телом на левую, чуть менее плотную часть.

— Ты красивый, — слышит он голос, едва протискивается внутрь, — только очень грязный. С нами все будет хорошо, ведь правда?

— Конечно, крошка, — успевает сказать он, когда дверь смыкается за его спиной. Наихудший кошмар Дэнни Уильямса выглядит именно так: четыре глухих стены, множество неподвижных детских тел в синих больничных халатах, сгруженных друг на друга в нелепых позах, и в дальнем углу, под носилками, — неестественно вывернутая нога и темные растрепанные волосы Кейт Роллинз.

Дэнни пытается добраться до кнопок, но вместо них — гладкая поверхность с устройством для считывания отпечатков пальцев. Или носа. Или… господи, здесь ребенок… Дэнни до боли прикусывает язык, чтобы не выругаться.

Кабина изнутри обшита скользкими панелями, на первый взгляд, сплошными, на второй — тоже. Честно говоря, он просто рассчитывал довести лифт до самого верха, а позже отобрать мобильный у ближайшего гидровца и набрать 911. Или настроить передатчик в одном из вертолетов. Но не с его удачей.

Дэнни никогда не умел взламывать чужие компы, он детектив, черт побери, а не хакер, но здесь есть кто-то, кто, несомненно, сумеет запустить механизм.

— Крошка, закрой глазки, я собираюсь разбудить тетю Кейт.

— Если она твоя принцесса, ты должен ее поцеловать.

— Она не моя, нет.

— Это хорошо, — выдыхает Лиззи, заслоняя лицо ладошками. — Тогда я буду твоей.

Времени на раздумья и извинения нет, Дэнни едва может дышать, сдавленный со всех сторон стенами, носилками и детскими телами, он выставляет шокер на минимальную мощность, мысленно ругается и, стараясь не зацепить других девочек, касается Кейт.

— Придержи язык, вокруг дети, — успевает сказать он, когда по ее лицу проходит конвульсия и она открывает мутные глаза.

**12  
**

**Стив Роджерс**

Все злодеи всегда ведут себя одинаково. Боже, можно прожить пятьсот лет — ничего не изменится, кроме ширины брюк и фасона пиджаков. Они хотят наслаждаться произведенным эффектом и не могут жить без зрителей.

Как должен быть самонадеян этот урод, чтобы свести их всех вместе на одной базе? Во Фат расхаживает по комнате, пристально изучая Стива. Отчего-то тому кажется, будто он попал в террариум, а за ним наблюдает не тип с изуродованным плоским лицом, а ящер или комодский дракон. Не моргая следит за каждым его движением, и Стив не смеет повернуть голову влево, где на огромном мониторе — изображение прикованного к подобию операционного стола Баки. Когда Стива ввели внутрь, грудь того мерно вздымалась и опадала, но веки до сих пор сомкнуты, а железная рука свешивается вниз, в трех местах зафиксированная наручниками. По-видимому, узкие браслеты создают силовое поле, не позволяющее ей функционировать. Вряд ли Баки в полном порядке, но еще раз десять — и Стив привыкнет видеть его на странных больничных койках.

Макгарретту, чье лицо то приближается, то отдаляется на правом экране, повезло меньше: выглядит он так, будто попал в хорошую переделку. На скуле огромный кровоподтек, глаз заплыл, а сквозь перчатки сочится кровь из разбитых костяшек. Вдобавок его живот содрогается от редких спазмов, и с губ срываются кровавые пузыри, что явно свидетельствует о внутренних повреждениях. Как бы ни был силен и бесстрашен Стив Макгарретт, он — обычный человек.

И сейчас вокруг его головы защелкнуто подобие железного нимба, провода от которого уходят в герметичный желоб, а от него — сквозь стеклянную стену к внешней панели управления, напоминающей гигантское пианино.

Стив ничем не выказывает ужаса и беспокойства, но кровь в его жилах медленно превращается в ледяную крошку. Китайский ублюдок не нервничает. Ни капли не боится и ведет себя так, словно держит за яйца президентов всех стран и лично Ника Фьюри. Стив не исключает ничего — в современном мире судьбы людей решаются не на поле боя, а в кабинетах с удобной и дорогой мебелью и новейшими средствами связи, а информация ценнее золота и крепкого удара. Наверное, не стоит разочаровывать Во Фата. Стив Роджерс до сих пор ставит личные отношения и хорошую драку во главу угла. Что ж… возможно, он несколько старомоден.

— Я не воплощение дьявола, капитан. Всего лишь бизнесмен, покупающий и продающий то, что пользуется спросом. В последние годы это инопланетные или засекреченные технологии, и, позволь… не ты ли и твои друзья приложили руку к тому, чтобы о них стало известно всему миру? Какая разница, что за комбинация букв скрывает прибыль? Я даю работу тем, чьи идеи достаточно смелы, но недостаточно гуманны для получения грантов, или чьи документы и резюме не так хороши, чтобы жить в этой стране без оглядки на миграционные службы. Кому-то вроде тебя, с идеальной челюстью и биографией, этого не понять. Но если ты Америка — тебя можно купить выгодной сделкой. Поэтому прошу, просто смотри, если хочешь хоть немного продлить жизнь своей подружки. Попробуешь сопротивляться — и не получишь Романофф даже в виде паштета.

Стив молчит. Он с удовольствием подкинул бы китайцу пяток телефонов штатных психологов ЩИТа. Одна из самых серьезных проблем тех, кто обременен большими деньгами, неизмеримыми возможностями и глобальными целями — им требуются чужие свободные уши.

— Знаешь, кто это, капитан? — ящер шевелит узкими губами, кивком головы указывая на Баки.

Стив пожимает плечами. С чего бы ему знать?

— Твой соперник в борьбе за сердце Черной Вдовы и мой самый счастливый случай.

— Счастливее того, что твое зрение сохранилось, когда кто-то сунул тебя лицом в камин?

— Намного. Я даже не понимаю, зачем это говорю. Ты оказался мне бесполезен, почувствуй иронию. Максимум, на что ты годен сейчас — экстремальные испытания выносливости.

— Я знаком не с одним десятком таких, как ты. Как правило, их судьба складывалась печально.

— Я везучий.

— И склонен к драматическим преувеличениям, как все другие, — Стив пытается сделать крайне разочарованное лицо.

— Пожалуй, так. Люблю эффектные сцены, и вряд ли кто-то помешает мне насладиться течением уникального эксперимента.

— Хорошо, что сказал. Решил собрать флэш-рояль из плохих ребят? Я слышал, есть еще чудак в костюме летучей мыши.

— Слишком затратно даже для меня, — ухмыляется Во Фат, что-то тихо говорит в микрофон, и в комнату с камерами вереницей вползает целый отряд врачей. Их лица скрыты масками, фигуры — комбинезонами, и приближаются к Баки и Макгарретту они, как саперы к взрывоопасным предметам. Движения отточены, слажены, и оттого Стиву кажется, будто он принимает участие в странном спектакле. Ящер поддерживает иллюзию, усаживаясь в кресло перед мониторами, вытягивает ноги и скрещивает руки на груди. Едва большая игла касается вены Баки, Стив клянется, что не оставит от этой базы ничего, кроме воронки до самой магмы. После щелчка тумблера, справа кричит Макгарретт, а по странной, путаной паутине капельниц начинают течь разноцветные жидкости. Темно-бордовая кровь из руки Баки, смешиваясь и взбалтываясь в лабиринтах систем и странных аппаратов, добирается до бедренной артерии Макгарретта.

Ему нужно тянуть время. Он должен получить хоть какой-нибудь знак и не сомневается, что Дэнни Уильямс найдет способ дать знать, что девочки в безопасности. Только тогда можно действовать. Стив никогда не умел по-настоящему молиться, но сейчас просит сводчатый потолок над головой, чтобы Баки с Макгарреттом продержались еще немного, а Уильямс шевелил своей крепкой задницей так же быстро и безостановочно, как мелет языком. Потому что мозги его любимого напарника потихоньку жарятся редкими разрядами, а в тело по капле струится кровь Баки, смешанная с каким-то цветным дерьмом.

— Доктор Земо был очень смел, — говорит Во Фат. — На первое место он ставил физические качества подопытных: выносливость, безупречную работу органов и прекрасную физическую подготовку. Для первого эксперимента я выбрал лучший из всех экземпляров, который когда-либо встречал.

— Зимний Солдат небезупречен.

— Я говорил не о нем…

По телу Макгарретта идет заметная судорога, губы Баки сжимаются в тонкую линию, и Стив решает: если в ближайшие пять минут ничего не произойдет — он станет действовать. Баки и Макгарретт уже слишком похожи на трупы, это может стать необратимым.

Все меняется в один миг.

Изображение Баки искажается помехами, а после в кадр вплывает перекошенное лицо Дэнни Уильямса и молча кивает в камеру, а из динамиков раздаются лишь звуки стрельбы, ударов и — спасибо, кто бы ни услышал его молитвы! — голос Баки, слабый, но веселый, произносит «а вы думали, я скучал по медицинским лабораториям? Или считали, что три магнитика и приказ могут удержать меня?» Картинка исчезает раньше, чем звук: кажется, Баки крушит все, что попадается под его левую руку, а Уильямс повторяет как заведенный «Стив, Стив», и, похоже, расстреливает полную обойму в стекло, металл и приборные панели.

— Каждый из них не один, — широко улыбается Стив, ловя плечо Во Фата в железный захват.

Некоторые способны остановиться, только когда их череп разворочен выстрелом. Китаец оказывается из таких. Вырывается, оставляя под ногтями Стива куски живой плоти, обожженное лицо кривится от боли, но дерется он зло, умело, и даже, если по правде, — честно. Не тянется к оружию или телефону, будто хочет испытать, на что способен лично он против Капитана Америки. Или у него, как у кошки, девять жизней. В другой ситуации Стив оценил бы это по достоинству. Сейчас же замахивается от души, лишь в последний момент притормаживая. Убийства никогда не приносили ему удовольствия, и есть тот, кто с радостью задаст Во Фату несколько важных вопросов. Сомнения в собственном профессионализме ему знакомы, и Дэнни заслужил получить живой трофей. Поэтому Стив ловится на обманный прием, позволяя противнику уложить себя на лопатки, а после осторожно вдавливает указательный палец правой руки ему в шею, а левой — тремя сложенными щепоткой бьет под дых. Получите ценный груз почти без повреждений, детектив Уильямс. Если попросите меня включить для его частей кухонный измельчитель — не стану возражать.

Дверь распахивается от удара снаружи, и — как не вовремя! — перед Стивом предстает фурия. Разъяренная и прекрасная, в больничном халате, наспех заправленном в слишком большие камуфляжные брюки, и с короткими автоматами в обеих руках.

— Миссис Роллинз? Я знал вашего мужа…

Светские беседы, столь неуместные, когда на тебя направлены два дула, никогда не были его сильной стороной.

— Уильямс просил передать, что лично хочет сунуть пальцы в дырку в голове этого сукиного сына.

— Я так и подумал, — улыбается Стив, пиная крепко связанного Во Фата к двери. — И все же… Миссис Роллинз?

— Да пошел ты, — откликается та.

О да, совершенно точно, она — Вдова.

— Наташа в порядке?

Кейт Роллинз коротко кивает, безошибочно понимая, о ком речь, и Стив взваливает бездыханного Во Фата на плечо. Он кое-что задумал, и это точно понравится всем. Кейт следует за ним молча, без вопросов, и только у самой двери арсенала, когда Стив выворачивает ладонь Во Фата, чтобы приложить ее к замку, она выпаливает так быстро, будто всю дорогу подбирала слова:

— Мой брак с Джеком — прикрытие для внедрения, кэп. Спецслужбы разрабатывали ГИДРу и ЩИТ много лет. Искренне говоря, вы поломали нам все планы, наделав дел. И ни одна Вдова не сможет простить своих создателей или допустить повторения проекта, поэтому я здесь.

— Расскажи это тому, кому действительно должна была, — откликается Стив, пока они вместе пакуют все, что сгодится для дела. Чертов китаец оттягивает плечо и изредка подает признаки жизни, но они разносят взрывпакеты по нужным местам, оставляя за собой несколько десятков мертвых гидровцев, а Кейт умело программирует самодельные бомбы в единую цепочку взрывов при помощи подобранного чужого телефона.

В периметре забора — суета, какой он не видел даже в многолюдной Башне Старка. Один за другим садятся и взлетают вертолеты с красными крестами на бортах. Рыжеволосая невысокая фигурка в просвечивающем насквозь больничном халате ловко управляется с двумя сигнальными факелами, разводя взлеты и посадки. Наташа — в полном порядке, даже если все ее руки в синяках и порезах, а под глазами — жуткие черные круги. Наташу следует уложить спать, а после отдать в руки божественных вакандских массажисток и напоить крепким тропическим коктейлем. Наташа в строю. Его охана. Пальцы сильнее сжимаются на горле Во Фата — Стив не видит среди снующих фигур Дэнни и надеется, что их с Макгарреттом увезли первым же санитарным вертолетом.

— Этот дядя тоже болен? — вдруг слышит он позади, и тонкая ручка дергает его за штаны.

Малышка, рыжая, почти как Наташа, с кудряшками, пушистым облачком обрамляющими лицо, смотрит на него без страха и с любопытством.

— Дядя просто спит, — спешит успокоить ее Стив.

— Мы тоже спали. А Дэнни просил тебе сказать, что они ждут вас… сейчас… «Заднее крыльцо, которое не следует упоминать». Ты понял? Потому что мне пора на вертолет.

— Да-да, конечно, спасибо… эммм… Как твое имя?

— Лиззи. И, знаешь что, передай Дэнни это, — малышка подбирает с земли тонкий проводок и быстро сворачивает его вокруг своего пальца, — раз у него нет другой принцессы. Передашь?

Нелепое колечко почти незаметно на широкой ладони Стива.

— Будет сделано, Лиззи, — рапортует он, крепче перехватывает Во Фата и несется к пролому в бетонной стене. Встречаться с любыми госслужащими ему сейчас не с руки, и вряд ли Баки и Макгарретту захочется увидеть Во Фата на скамье подсудимых.

— Мы не поместимся в вашу «Тойоту», — говорит Кейт, и Уильямс зыркает на нее зло и дико, не отходя от лежащего на земле Макгарретта.

Баки сидит, привалившись к забору, дышит тяжело, и по его лицу блуждает странная улыбочка.

— В альбоме номер сорок шесть ты хранил мои портреты. Обложка была сделана из двух кусков ящика от апельсинов, чтобы удобнее было рисовать, — говорит он.

Стив готов его убить на месте, честное слово!

— Он не приходит в себя, — в голосе Дэнни отчаяние, смешанное с паникой.

— Солдат, подъем! — вдруг рявкает Баки Макгарретту в самое ухо, и тот садится на земле, ошалело хлопает влажными ресницами и трет заплывший глаз.

— Я напишу инструкцию, — обещает Баки, и Дэнни не успевает ударить, потому что рука Макгарретта вдруг хватает его шею, притягивает, и губы находят губы. Не стесняясь, на виду у всех, Стив Макгарретт целует его, и Роджерс видит, как разжимаются кулаки Дэнни, прекращают дрожать его плечи и колени подгибаются, касаясь земли.

— Кто первым пошутит — пристрелю, — вдруг зловеще шепчет Кейт за его спиной.

Кажется, никто и не собирался.

Стив еще раз профилактически прижимает вену Во Фата и активирует бусину браслета, вызывая принцессу Шури. Обещанный ею джет возникает в двухстах шагах, просто сбрасывая режим невидимости.

— Давай, пока не наехали эксперты, — кричит Кейт, пока они грузятся в джет. — Но только не ты. Он. Ему понравится.

Стив переводит взгляд на Дэнни, тот кивает, и когда телефон оказывается в руке Макгарретта, помогает ему попасть пальцем в нужный участок экрана.

На вкус Стива, взрыв выходит даже чересчур эффектным. Земля под ногами гудит и дрожит, высокий фонтан огня вырывается ровно в центре площадки, а секундой позже его обрамляют столбы пониже, и триста футов вокруг вдруг становятся жерлом ожившего вулкана, извергающего камни и расплавленные куски металла. Он едва успевает вывести джет на безопасную высоту, но не может удержаться и делает круг над бывшей базой, чтобы все могли удостовериться — в этом пожаре не сохранится ни файла, ни клочка бумаги, ни единого следа подземных сооружений.

— Тяжелый день выдастся у местной полиции, — натужно шутит Дэнни.

В салоне тихо так, что слышен гул почти бесшумных двигателей. Стив цепляется взглядом за приборы, как будто без его пристального внимания автопилот не доставит их в Ваканду, и делает вид, что не замечает, как Баки ерзает в кресле и очень тихо досадливо цокает языком, так и не решаясь заговорить. Только пристраивает ногу в тяжелом ботинке на груди лежащего Во Фата. Дэнни переплетает пальцы с вновь отключившимся Макгарретом и безуспешно пытается оттереть кровь с его лица другой рукой. Наташа залпом выпивает бутылку воды и молча смотрит в стену перед собой.

Первой поднимается Кейт.

Внимательно рассматривает небольшой, похожий на дамский рюкзачок, парашют, а после нажимает что-то на панели и салютует, прежде чем выпрыгнуть из открывшейся двери:

— Мы поговорим об этом никогда, Уильямс. Наташа, надеюсь, больше не увидимся.

— Катя, — кивает та и жестом пресекает все попытки измазанного в грязи и чужой крови Дэнни хотя бы открыть рот.

* * *

Дэнни приходит к нему два часа спустя, сдав Макгарретта на попечение вакандских врачей. Он сосредоточен, зол и не церемонится, вытаскивая Стива из душевой.

— Пошли, — мрачно говорит он. — Пока наши под присмотром.

Это плохо, черт побери. Неправильно. Но Стив не возражает. Молча подхватывает Во Фата и тащится за Уильямсом, петляющим по незнакомой местности, а после сам подталкивает его в сторону джунглей. Стив не позволил бы себе. Но Дэнни другой. И если он хочет быть уверен, то почему нет? В магазине Зига двенадцать патронов, и Дэнни выпускает их все, сосредоточенно прикусив губу. Сталкивает труп с обрыва и, резко повернувшись, идет до самой черты города, не проронив ни слова.

— Надеюсь, он больше не воскреснет, — он открывает рот, только разжившись порцией крепкой местной выпивки в первом встречном подобии бара.

— У Баки есть версия, — хмыкает Стив.

— Твоему Баки в стендапе бы выступать, — устало цедит Дэнни.

И он повторяет те же слова сутки спустя, когда Баки появляется на террасе, где все они разлеглись в шезлонгах, наблюдая нежно-розовый закат.

Макгарретт фыркает, давясь коктейлем, а Дэнни забавно ерошит идеально зачесанные волосы. На шее Баки, словно специально нацепившего узкую белую футболку, подчеркивающую каждый мускул, — ярко раскрашенное лицо смуглой большегубой певицы с густой челкой до самых бровей и раскосыми глазами. Смотрится жутковато, но невероятно забавно.

— Ладно, — произносит Дэнни, вдруг становясь чрезвычайно серьезным. — Мы поговорим об этом, но только один раз. Чтобы никто не остался в неведении. Завтра мы со Стивом улетим отсюда обратно на Оаху, и я постараюсь внушить ему, что эта сиреневая гадость, которую он ест с выражением восторга на лице, просто плод его галлюцинаций, как и все остальное.

— Оранжевые мохнатые фрукты тоже не пробуй, чистая отрава, — советует Баки, стягивая с лица цифровую маску, и тут же легко бьет по пальцам Макгарретта, потянувшегося к пульту управления ею. — Эй, ты теперь мне вроде как кровный брат, не лезь, секретно, о тебе же забочусь. Очевидно, Во Фат годами собирал технические достижения ГИДРы и ЩИТа. Та субстанция, которой он нас повязал, похожа на паутину мальчишки-Паука. И, скорее всего, ты пристрелил кого-то, кто явился к тебе с такой же маской на лице, а не его самого. Мертвые не воскресают.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — одними губами произносит Дэнни, глядя на Макгарретта, и глаза того становятся похожими на ярко-синие блюдца, которые были в моде до того, как пошел слух, что кобальт опасен для здоровья.

Стиву нравилось, чего уж скрывать.

— Я улечу еще сегодня, — вдруг говорит молчавшая до этого Наташа. — Сил нет смотреть на эту идиллию. Все худшее, что могло с нами случиться, уже произошло.

— М-да, — хмыкает Дэнни. — Мы все накосячили. И если честно, никто из нас не был на высоте.

— Кроме тебя, — Роджерс утверждает, не утешает или сочувствует. — Ты как Сэм Гэмджи из той книги, которую я недавно читал. Не хочешь, но почему-то оказываешься героем.

— Если это неудачная шутка про рост… — Дэнни не вскакивает только потому, что Макгарретт вовремя прихватывает его за бедро.

— К тому же ты еще и нашел свою принцессу, — ухмыляется Баки.

— Не для себя, — уверенно говорит Дэнни, проверяя в кармане проволочное колечко. — Возможно, когда Чарли подрастет… Он похож на меня.

— Эй, как ты там говорил? Стендап? Слышал что-нибудь о Джордже Карлине? Я только что погуглил. Думаешь, у меня получится круче?

— Господи, Роджерс, просто трахни его и свози в Диснейленд, — стонет Наташа. — Неважно, в каком порядке.

— Сначала посоветуй ему начать со мной разговаривать, — произносит Баки так четко, что каждому ясно: эти слова предназначены только Стиву Роджерсу.

— Отличная идея с Диснейлендом, — шепчет Макгарретт Дэнни. Наверное, ему забыли сказать, что у суперсолдат идеальный слух.

**13  
**

**Баки Барнс + Стив Роджерс**

— Я знал, что найду тебя здесь. Ты сам знаешь почему.

В неярком сиянии луны фигура Стива кажется едва различимой, но Баки не сомневается. Тот сидит, уткнув подбородок в колени, на клочке не выжженной солнцем травы, уставившись на мирную гладь озера, и четкие силуэты деревьев обступают его, как декорации в театре теней. Он вздрагивает и сутулит плечи, еще ниже склоняя голову, будто хочет казаться меньше, незаметнее в серебристом луче, пока Баки осторожно подходит сзади.

— И почему же?

— Похоже на итальянские пейзажи. Вода, скалы и хвойные деревья. Ты всегда считал, что под ними легче дышится. Даже когда уже почти забыл, что такое астма, и мог продержаться без воздуха десять минут. Черт, Стиви, лучше, чем я, тебя не знаешь даже ты сам.

— Ты пришел извиняться?

— Нет.

Его осуждающий вздох невыносим, и вокруг пахнет то ли тоской, то ли давно забытым покоем: нагретыми дневным солнцем камнями, прелой хвоей, влажной землей и туманной взвесью в воздухе.

Баки останавливается в трех шагах, стараясь не шуметь и дышать ровнее.

— Помнишь, как ты уронил танк на колонну фрицев? Буквально. Приподнял, раскрутил и сбросил со скалы, как камушек или бейсбольный мяч.

— К сожалению, у меня отличная память. Я все еще испытывал возможности своего тела и...

— Ага, — Баки очень старается не рассмеяться. — Не представляешь, как я жалею, что первые твои месяцы в этом теле прошли без меня. Ты, наверное, был похож на новорожденного слоненка.

— Должен же я был понять, что могу, а что нет.

— Мы подошли к самой сути, Стиви.

Они долго молчат, глядя, как темные тени крупных рыб зигзагами ходят в яркой лунной дорожке, и от случайных всплесков по воде расходятся круги, пока наконец Баки не выговаривает самое страшное, что все еще не дает ему спать по ночам.

— Зимний Солдат всегда будет частью меня. Что бы я ни делал, как бы ни жил дальше — мое тело сохраняет все его умения, а память, черт бы ее побрал, — воспоминания. Я должен с этим жить, как и ты научился не бояться что-то сломать, только присев или посильнее сжав кулак. Я должен был его испытать. Быть уверенным, что смогу его контролировать. Не в заповедник же боевых носорогов соваться.

— Почему нет? — пожимает плечами Стив.

— А какая польза? Ну перебил бы десяток ни в чем не повинных животин. Они дорогие, между прочим. А так...

— Ладно, я понял, — и Стив вдруг придвигается ближе, так, чтобы бедро касалось бедра, а губы достали до открытой шеи, если он вдруг решит повернуть голову. — Получилось?

— Да, — широко улыбается Баки.

— Хорошо.

— Стиви, тебе не кажется, что мы многое упускаем? Даже чертов Диснейленд. Я погуглил. Можно не возвращаться в Америку, под Парижем есть такой же.

— Я плохо помню Париж.

— Конечно. Ты же видел его из иллюминатора транспортного самолета.

И когда Стив опускает голову ему на плечо, Баки остается только зарыться носом в отросшие волосы на его затылке и вдохнуть знакомый с детства запах.

— Между прочим, Зимний Солдат откликается на твое присутствие ничуть не иначе, чем всегда реагировал Баки Барнс. Ну разве что у него есть на этот счет более интересные идеи.

Баки целует невероятно нежно — одними губами прямо в широкую улыбку Стива, обводит языком контур нижней губы, прихватывает зубами бороду, добираясь до чувствительной незагоревшей кожи на подбородке и родинки на скуле, ведет кончиками пальцев по щекам, касается прикрытых век и печальных складок между бровей. Легко нажимает на плечи, чтобы откинуть Стива на спину, и жадно, мокро, по всей длине лижет выступившую на шее мышцу, цепляет зубами футболку на груди, задевая сосок.

— Кстати, я кое-что прихватил из того гостеприимного подвальчика, — шепчет он, пока их руки действуют сами по себе, задирая, расстегивая, поглаживая и легко царапая. — Ядреная штука, забирает круче самогона. Как-нибудь нужно попробовать. Тебе понравится.

— Но не сегодня, — Стив не оторвался бы от этого жаркого тела и сладких губ ни за какие обещания.

— Точно не сегодня. Мы же взрослые люди, можем и подождать подходящего случая, — уверяет Баки, медленно сползая поцелуями вдоль его живота. — А в Париж послезавтра, ладно? Я забронировал номер с двуспальной кроватью в небольшом отеле. Прямо у собора — ты этого не слышал — Парижской, мать его. В самом центре города.

Стив шепчет «да». То ли потому, что действительно плохо помнит Париж, то ли из-за того, что его член входит в горло Баки на всю длину, и это лучшая причина, чтобы день закончился без всяких споров и ссор.

**Стив Макгарретт + Дэнни Уильямс**

Если бы Стив не был так зачарован происходящим, то здравый смысл непременно подсказал ему, что он находится в выложенной голубоватым мрамором ванной комнате королевского дворца куда дольше трех и даже двадцати минут. Но нет. От чрезвычайно интересного занятия его отвлекает только грохот, дикая ругань и возникшие прямо перед ним безумные глаза Дэнни. Ох… Должно быть, это смотрится несколько страшнее, чем Стив представлял, потому что Дэнни хватает его за запястье, резко заламывает руку, и опасная бритва с громким «дзинь!» летит на дорогущий мрамор.

— Это не то, чем кажется, — хрипит Стив, но Дэнни можно понять. Он бы и сам побледнел не хуже, обнаружив напарника с острым лезвием в руке, окруженного пятнами крови.

— Попробуй-ка объяснить. — Дэнни упирает руки в бока, новые брюки сидят на нем как влитые, но Стив все еще жалеет об узких синих джинсах. — Потому что пока выглядит так, будто ты пытался вскрыть себе вены.

— Я пытался, — честно признается Стив. — Но это не то, о чем ты подумал.

— То есть, ты признаешь, что я в состоянии вести умственную деятельность. Уже хорошо, — кривится Дэнни, ногой отбрасывает бритву к стене и смотрит так, будто Стив только что на его глазах растерзал и съел младенца.

— Я брился…

— Лезвие соскользнуло и случайно раз пять прошло тебе по предплечью?

— Всего пять? — оживляется Стив. — Было двенадцать.

— Какого?..

Вместо этого Стив сует ему под нос руку со свежими розовыми полосами и требует:

— Кусай!

— Я сыт, спасибо.

— Ну давай же. Неужели сам не видишь?

Дэнни хочется влепить ему затрещину, но он не слеп. На загорелой коже еще не запеклись струйки крови, но следы от порезов уже похожи на шрамы двухнедельной давности.

Стив видит, как ноздри Дэнни медленно раздуваются и на скулы вползает редкий для него ярко-розовый румянец злости.

— Ну да, ты догадался, — говорит он. — Кровь Баки и та бурда, с которой ее смешали, вместе дали кое-какой эффект.

— То есть, если теперь тебе понадобится новая почка или легкое, то они отрастут сами по себе?

— Надо попробовать. Врачи предупредили только об ускоренной регенерации. Я буду восстанавливаться гораздо быстрее, и значит…

— Это значит, чертов поганец, что теперь я тебя вообще не отпущу ни на шаг! Всего лишь то, что моя жизнь превратится в ад, в котором и без того слишком много Стива Макгарретта!

Возможно, Дэнни все же хотел его укусить, чтобы проверить, как быстро исчезнет след на свежевыбритой коже, но как только их губы встречаются, поцелуй вдруг становится бархатным, выматывающим душу и таким осторожно-сладким, что Стив боится шевельнуться, словно притяни он Дэнни чуть ближе меж своих раздвинутых коленей, и все разрушится, как хлипкий карточный домик, из основания которого вынули червонного туза.

— Да за что мне достались такие муки? Господи, чем я тебя прогневил, если теперь на всю жизнь привязан к этому идиоту, уж точно возомнившему себя бессмертным, — выдыхает Дэнни, все еще поглаживая его шею сзади, и от кончиков его пальцев по позвоночнику летят пьянящие горячие искры. — Хороши же мы будем, навечно прикованные друг к другу наручниками. С утра перед отлетом я хотел пройтись по местному рынку. Планировал купить что-нибудь в подарок Грейс. Может, бусы из этих странных блестящих камней или яркую юбку…

— Грейс? — Стив хлопает ресницами, замирая. — Врачи предупреждали меня, что некоторые элементы памяти могут быть повреждены. Тебя я помню, потому что думал о тебе, пока был в кресле. Но Грейс? Твоя девушка? Если так, то прости… Я не… не претендую…

Он отстраняется и пятится назад как можно дальше, до самого бортика роскошной ванны.

Ошалевший Дэнни ругается почти беззвучно, шарит ладонью в поисках полотенца и на несколько секунд прикрывается им, делая вид, что вытирает выступившую на лбу испарину.

— Так, — решительно заявляет он, опустив белоснежный клочок ткани. — Это больше, чем я способен вынести. Кажется, я только что поцеловал тебя первым, верно? Я люблю тебя, чертов ты придурок. И это не так, как ты любишь серфинг или вести машину, брюки карго и пиво из бутылки, а не из стакана. И хочу тебя больше всех, кто когда-либо вызывал у меня хоть намек на подобные чувства. Понял, жертва Альцгеймера? А Грейс — моя дочь, и она называет тебя «дядя Стив», а уважает, кажется, больше, чем меня.

Стив не может удержать подобающее ситуации лицо и проигрывает так прекрасно начатую комбинацию. Прыскает от смеха, почти сгибается пополам и хохочет до нервной икоты, глядя в потемневшие глаза Дэнни. Заливается так, что не может остановиться, с трудом выдавливая «Попался!» и перехватывая кулак, едва не прилетевший ему в челюсть.

— Дэнни, гигантский розовый кролик, который ездил в твоей машине шесть лет назад, до сих пор является мне в ночных кошмарах. И я помню каждое слово, которое ты мне сказал, пока я думал, что умираю. И все школьные оценки Грейси за прошлый год. А что касается наручников… Ну, почему бы не рискнуть?

Стив тянет Дэнни на себя, едва не валясь в ванну от того, что не встречает сопротивления. Мрамор пола холодит ступни, но язык Дэнни — горячий, жадный до ласк не меньше, чем до слов, проникает в его рот почти грубо, зубы цепляют нижнюю губу болезненно, но невероятно возбуждающе, и достаточно всего лишь потереться пахом о бедро, чтобы дать понять — да, охуеть, нравится, хочется, возьми, каких безумств ты от меня еще ждешь?

— В кровать. Без вариантов, — хрипит Дэнни, и Стив не упускает последней возможности съязвить.

— Слышал, у них тут везде понатыканы камеры.

— А мне плевать, — выдыхает Дэнни. — Можем выйти на центральную площадь.

— Возможно, я не помню еще кое-чего, — говорит Стив, задирая его рубашку. — Как ты прикусываешь ладонь, когда кончаешь. Какой ты на вкус или начнешь ли стонать, если прижать губами нужное место.

Пальцы Дэнни оказываются у него во рту, и это, честное слово, лучший способ заставить любого из них замолчать. Пока подушечки скользят вдоль его языка, он ухитряется избавить Дэнни от брюк.

Но раз уж он теперь весь в его власти, а до вылета много больше нескольких часов, Стив не желает торопиться. Прихватывает запястья Дэнни, заставляя его закинуть руки, и жадно, долго вылизывает напрягшиеся мышцы до самых подмышек. Дэнни фыркает, извивается, когда Стив сосредоточенно исследует языком каждую впадину и горбинку. Его кожа невероятно бледна для того, кто столько времени проводит под солнцем, и покрыта россыпью мелких веснушек. Стив готов поцеловать каждую из них, сколько бы времени это ни заняло. Ему так хочется прихватить зубами волосы на груди Дэнни, ощутимо потянуть, чтобы сначала было немного больно, а после — на контрасте — нежно и долго ласкать губами соски.

Дэнни будто разом сдается нежным поглаживаниям, расслабляется, не ожидая подвоха, и Стив скользит ладонями вдоль его бедер, трется щекой у самого паха, там, где в скулу упирается дуга выпирающей косточки, лижет длинно и мокро, забирая в рот яйца, и от этого Дэнни мелко трясет, пальцы в волосах Стива сжимаются чуть крепче, притягивая голову, а бедра разъезжаются шире.

— Позволь, позволь, — шепчет Стив, спускаясь еще ниже, к нежной, мягкой теплоте под яйцами, осторожно и ритмично касается промежности.

— Кто бы мог подумать, Стив. Кто бы мог подумать, — выдыхает Дэнни, сам открываясь его языку.

Никогда и ничего в своей гребаной жизни Стив Макгарретт не ощущал так полно, как легкие касания языком крепко сжатых складок кожи вокруг входа. И крупной ответной дрожи Дэнни, отдающейся глубоко внутри сладким, тянущим, заставляющим чувствовать каждую мышцу спазмом. Дэнни стонет едва слышно — что за внезапная робость? — Стив привык к его бурным эмоциям и хотел бы вынуть из его груди самый долгий и громкий стон, на который тот может быть способен. Губы возвращаются к члену, язык выбивает по головке неожиданно резкий ритм, и яйца под ладонью поджимаются так, что Стив сам вынужден взять передышку, чтобы тут же не кончить.

— Ты сосешь как бог, — выдыхает Дэнни, глядя на него затуманенными глазами. — Не спрашиваю, не говори. Я буду ревновать тебя к каждому бывшему сослуживцу.

Вместо ответа Стив прослеживает губами яркую синюю вену на внутренней стороне его бедра и лижет впадинку под коленом.

— Боже, я хочу тебя, Стив. Как угодно, что угодно, только дай мне себя.

Они никогда об этом не говорили. И, может быть, смятые простыни и трущиеся друг о друга члены — не самые лучшие условия для подробного выяснения, кто, как и кого. И, если честно, Стив все еще не представляет, как спросить…

— Меня никто никогда не трахал в зад, — выдыхает Дэнни прямо ему в губы. — Даже пальцами.

О… вот все и решилось. Не то чтобы Стив возражал. Наоборот. Подобный первый опыт не для далеких стран и чужих постелей, ему ли не знать.

У Стива мутится в голове, а сердце едва не выпрыгивает наружу, и голос ломается, когда он пытается сказать:

— Я хочу. Сейчас же. Иначе, клянусь, я трахну себя сам на твоих глазах.

Дэнни ошалело моргает, и его лицо медленно алеет до самых кончиков ушей. Предсказуемо. Стив знает, о чем он думает в этот момент.

— Забей, — шепчет Стив. — Нет презервативов, и не надо. Каждый из нас слишком давно был с кем-то еще, чтобы...

Дэнни целует и вылизывает его шею так, что будь Стив хоть каплю внимательней — счел бы это прощанием. И так долго не возвращается из ванной, что Стив начинает волноваться, действительно ли Дэнни этого хочет или он перегнул палку, жадно торопя события.

— Слушай, Стив... Ты понимаешь, что мы собираемся?.. Я... черт... никак не могу уложить это у себя в голове... Все изменится... Все уже изменилось, и...

— О боже, просто заткнись! Не изменится ничего! Разве что, теперь я могу дрочить, глядя прямо на тебя.

Стив нетерпеливо вырывает из рук друг Дэнни флакон лосьона, щедро плещет на свою ладонь и тянется к члену, размазывает жидкость по промежности, так широко разводя бедра, как только может. Даже не старается расслабиться, палец входит по скользкому легко, и Дэнни шумно выдыхает, пристально следя за ним.

— Погоди, погоди, пожалуйста, — просит он и давит на собственный член сильно и, похоже, больно, прикусывает губу, но Стив не намерен давать ему передышку. Второй палец растягивает чуть сильнее, а Дэнни урчит, как голодный дикий кот, приникая к его губам, и осторожно вводит свой палец рядом с его двумя.

Дэнни внутри.

— Но я хотел бы... не палец.

— Я спущу раньше, чем войду, — неловко улыбается Дэнни. — Не у одного тебя были фантазии.

— Считай, что они воплотились.

Стив бесстыден. Он не стесняется своего тела и — ну с кем? Дэнни знает его шесть, — почти что тысячу! — лет, и видел еще и не в таких позах. Он поворачивается, становится на колени, прогибаясь в пояснице, совершенно пошло, развязно, как в каком-то порнофильме, оттягивает ягодицу и громко непроизвольно стонет, когда получает чувствительный засос между лопаток..

Дэнни так осторожен, что это слегка раздражает. Он входит медленно, едва продвигаясь, и легкое жжение это вовсе не то, что Стив желал бы чувствовать прямо сейчас. Он глубоко вздыхает, сам подаваясь назад, и Дэнни замирает, вцепившись в его бедро, издает низкий гортанный рык, удерживая его на месте.

Проходит, наверное, целая вечность, прежде чем он начинает двигаться. Терпеливо, будто опасается сломать или все еще не верит, боясь спугнуть сладкое предутреннее наваждение.

Стив сам чуть меняет угол, опускаясь на кровать, отбрасывает прочь заботливо подоткнутую подушку, и когда толчки Дэнни становятся чуть быстрее, правильнее, сжимается так, что тот изо всех сил впивается зубами ему в плечо.

— Детка, нам нужно остановиться, — просит Дэнни. — Мне нужно.

И Стив позволяет ему выскользнуть, тут же переворачиваясь на спину. Ради такого зрелища стоило стараться. Дэнни взъерошен, на шее и груди красные пятна, а руки мелко дрожат, когда он придерживает член, чтобы войти максимально быстро.

— Как-нибудь я попробую плаг, — обещает Стив. — Вставлю себе самый подходящий по размеру и прохожу с ним целый день. Чтобы ты мог нагнуть меня, где захочешь. Что скажешь о столе в моем кабинете? Туалет губернаторской резиденции? И можно взять напрокат вертолет...

— Это немного больше, чем я мог себе представить, — тихо выдыхает Дэнни, но Стив видит: подействовало. Дэнни срывает моментально и несет в неудержимом темпе. Стив только успевает забросить ногу ему на плечо, чтобы быстрые рваные удары приходились точно в нужное место.

— В твоем гараже, — все так же шепотом говорит ему на ухо Дэнни, задыхаясь. — И прямо на берегу, как только ты выйдешь из океана. На диване после пробежки. И еще… как-нибудь ты забудешь снять бронежилет…

Стива уносит, когда пальцы Дэнни грубо выкручивают его сосок. Жар внутри становится невыносимым, а легкая боль словно топит до упора стоп-кран. Никакого почтения к королевскому двору Ваканды — он кричит, не заботясь о судьбе шелковых простыней, и кончает, слыша в самое ухо «Боже, охуеть, Стив», а Дэнни сильнее вжимает его в матрас, впиваясь ногтями в плечи, пока их обоих трясет в долгом и сладком спазме.

— Тоже люблю, — пытается сказать Стив. Надеется, что Дэнни услышит. А если нет — то все равно поймет по длинному глубокому стону или тому, как жадно и мокро Стив целует его и как накручивает прядь его волос на палец, притягивая еще ближе, хотя ближе некуда.

Хочется запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым в самый дальний угол, где так и не погас зеленый огонек, но поток холодного воздуха из кондиционера овевает потное тело, посылая мурашки вдоль мышц до самого члена, и Стиву невероятно лень даже шевельнуться.

— Слушай, Дэнни, у нас еще четыре дня отпуска. Может быть...

— Нет. Все, что бы ты ни предложил — нет. Домой. Я заработаю нервный срыв, если к завтрашнему вечеру не окажусь в собственной постели. Или в твоей. Твоя кровать шире.

— Как скажешь, детка.

— Не смей называть меня деткой, Макгарретт.

— Но тебе же можно.

— Я другое дело, а ты и не думай. Понял? Это правило.

— Как скажешь, Дэнно, — Стив тут же морщится от чувствительного тычка под ребра.

И Дэнни кажется абсолютно, совершенно, нереально, фантастически счастливым в тот миг, когда Стив преувеличенно громко охает и притягивает его голову к своему плечу.

Ну наконец-то.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019 - "Beautiful combination (satisfaction guarantee)"


End file.
